Devuelveme mi cuerpo!
by cryle
Summary: craig y los suyos deciden hacer una broma a kyle y sus amigos, pero no sale como se lo imaginaron...Emmm... parejas nose XD.  Cryle y creepy da silva :-
1. chapter 1

_Bueno...la katy me dejo subir aqui :D...yo soy un poco mas loco XD...pero aki la istoria jojo._

_Esto es la intro para que sapen lo que pasa: _

Era de conocimiento general que a Craig, Tweek, Token y Clyde no les agradaba ni kyle, stan, keny y cartman, y cada vez que se juntaban estos dos grupitos los resultados no eran muy buenos. Y aunque poca importancia le daban a las tontas competencias que tenian, aun asi con las burlas de cartman el grupo sentiria que explotaba, y como todo ser humano normal con sus deseos de venganza, algo hicieron. Jojojo.

Un dia como cualquier otro los cuatro amigos : Clyde, Token, Craig y Tweek discutian sobre la vida tranquilamente cuando a Tweek de pronto le llego un pelotazo .

-Ahhh! me atacan!.- dijo tweek escandalizado, Clyde cojio la pelota y vio el lugar de donde provino.

-Perdon...-dijo kyle acercandose a buscar la pelota.

-Ten mas cuidado kyle.- dijo molesto craig quitando la pelota de las manos de clyde y pasandosela de forma brusca.

-Hey!.- dijo kyle con el seño fruncido .- No te encabrones conmigo, cartman la tiro.- dijo volteandose y yendose con la pelota lazandola con brusquedad a cartman que se quejo algo sobre los judios y cosas asi.

-Son tan idiotas.- dijo craig con odio.- miralos con su pelotita.

-Si, alguien deveria darles una leccion.-apoyo clyde.

-¿Para que?, no han hecho nada.- de pronto la pelota volvio a caer donde ellos, solo que en seco en la ccara de craig.- Oops...

-Ah! perdon craig perdon!.- dijo freneticamente stan acercaandose junto a kyle. Craig no dijo nada y tomo a sus amiigos saliendo de hay.

-Oh oh, stan creo que se enojo.- dijo kyle.

-Si...bueno se le pasara.- dijo stan volviendo al lugar para jugar.

-¿Que podemos hacer?.- decia Token en casa de craig junto a sus amigos.

-No lo se, pero craig esta muuuuy enojado.- decia clyde sentado a su lado. De pronto craig salio de la cocina al lado de los chicos, llevaba un una bolsa de hielo en la frente.

-Esos imbeciles, apuesto a que fue el gordo.- dijo clyde.

-Nah, fue kyle, yo lo vi.- dijo token.

-Ese pelirrojo marica, crei que habia sido stan.- dijo craig amargadamente.

En ese momento salio un comercial en la tele sobre una mujer que hacia hechizos y ese tipo de cosas, craig tuvo una idea en ese momento y hiso que clyde anotara el numero y la direccion.

Al dia siguiente fueron al lugar. Apenas estuvieron fuera...

-Bien, eros aqui..-dijo token.

-Si, tweek golpea.- dijo clyde.

-Ah! porque no lo haces tu?.

-Solo hazlo!.- dijo molesto clyde.

-Ahhhh!.

-Achs, correte.- dijo craig golpeando la puerta. En ese instante se abrio y se vio una hermosa mujer, la misma del reclame.

-Si?, que nesecitan jovenes?.- dijo la mujer.

-Queremos vengarnos de alguien.- dijo craig mirandola con incredulidad.

-Oh...pasen.- los chicos entraron y se sentaron en la sala.- y diganme, ¿que pretenden hacer?.

-Emmm... no lo hemos pensado aun.- dijo Token el cual no tenia muchas ganas de hacer eso.

-Usted es la experta, diganos que podriamos hacerles.- dijo Clyde.

-Bueno, hay muchos metodos de venganza, los pueden envenenar, convertir en algo...- craig la interrumpio.

-¿Como en que?.

-Bueno, en sapos, caballos, cualquier animal, cambiarlos de sexo.- Oh oh, solo falto que dijera eso para que a dos chicos se le iluminaran los ojos con maldad.

-¿Dijo cambiarlos de sexo?.- dijo clyde.

-Gah! eso es mucha presion!.

-No, es muy facil, solo nesecito que se tomen una de mis posimas y listo.- dijo la mujer sacando un frasquito con un liquido rojo.

-¿Y eso funciona?.- dijo token incredulo.

-Si funciona, se los aseguro al cien por ciento que una vez que ellos se beban esto, nada volvera a ser lo de antes.

-Chicos, creo que devemos discutirlo.- dijo craig, los chicos se pusieron en circulos.

-¿Que hacemos?.- dijo clyde.

-Chicos esto no es buena idea, porque no inventamos algo nosotros.

-No seas cobarde Token.- regaño craig.

-Gah! yo estoy de acuerdo con el! esto es mala idea!.

-No, es genial.-Volvio a decir clyde.

-Bien, decidido, saquen el dinero.- Token y Tweek se miraron y entonces procedierona sacar dinero de sus bolsillos.

-Bien señora.- dijo clyde con el dinero en las manos.- lo llevamos.

-¿Cuanto es?.- dijo craig.

-Cuanto tienen?.- dijo la mujer estirando la mano, clyde le paso el dinero.- con esto sera suficiente, pero recuerden, deven saber lo que hacen, y solo depende de ustedes que el hechizo salga como desean.

-Sisisi, bueno adios.- dijo craig saliendo con sus amigos.

En la noche se juntaron en casa de Token para hacer pastelillos, los cuales en su bizcocho contenian el liquido, y esos pastelillos serian los que les darian el otro dia a los chicos.

Al otro dia.

-Hola perdedores.- dijo cartman al vcerlos acercarse, los otros tres levantaron la vista para mirar a los cuatro chicos que se habian acercado a ellos.

-¿Que pasa chicos?.- dijo stan.

-Craig!.- se apresuro kyle.- perdon por el pelotazo de ayer.- dijo parandose en frente del chico, Token miro a craig pero este solo sonrio de forma maliciosa.

-No te preocupes kyle, no estamos molestos.- dijo craig con una sonrisa que hace estremecer a cualquiera.

-¿Y que hacen aqui?.- dijo keny.

-Les venimos a ofrecer pestillos que hizo mi mama!.- dijo clyde con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque?.- dijo kyle mirando al chico.

-Porque, hiso demasiados y, pense que tal vez querrian.- kyle y stan se miraron, pero tomaron de los pastelitos, keny y cartman tambien tomaron los suyos.

-Emmm...grasias.- dijo kyle dando el primer mordisco, luego le siguio cartman, stan y keny al final. Los otros miraban con una sonrisa como los chicos comian el dichoso dulce.

-¿Como estan?.- dijo Token.

-Estan deliciosos, gracias.- dijo kyle, pero luego sintio un fuerte retorcijon en el estomago que lo hiso doblarse de rodillas y caer al piso.

-Kyle!.- dijo stan pero el tambien cayo junto a cartman y keny.

-Ahhh! o no!, mira lo que hiciste craig!.- dijo tweek nervioso.

-Oh oh...- dijo token agachandose a lado de stan.- oye¿ que pasa?.

-No- no lo se.- dijo stan para luego caer desmayado.

En casa de Tweek, especificamente en su sotano, Cuatro chicos abrian sus ojos luego de una larga siesta, para encontrarse con las miradas de otros cuatro que los miraban perplejos.

-Craig...¿que paso?.- dijo keny afirmandose la cabeza.

-Tu...tu...- tartamudeo Tweek.

_jeje lo dejo hay jox, porke no se me ocurre lo ke pueda seguir, y como yo soy el que escribe, perdonen pero no tengo tanta imaginacion jas. A y lo se, esta horrible u.u XD_


	2. chapter 2

_la katy no me ayuda ¬¬*...asi que nose com ira a quedar._

-¿Que pasa tweek?.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie, de inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a el.

-Kyle?.-dijo stan sorprendido.

-¿Que?.- dijo kyle preocupado por el tono que uso su amigo y por la mirada de todos.-¿que pasa?.

-Ahhh!.- grito tweek.- Tienes tetas!.

-Ah!.- kyle bajo su mirada y ...si, tenia pechos.-¿Qu-que ca-carajos?.

-Jajkajkjakakj! Judio con tetas!.- se rio cartman.

-UN momento!.- dijo keny.- yo-yo tambien!.

-Ah? y yo!.

Los chicos ys habian notado que justamente los cuatro tenian senos.

-Incluso podria jurar que mni rostro es mas fino!.- decia stan mirandose en un espejo que habia cerca.

-¡¿Y mi voz!.- dijo kyle con lagrimas en los ojos.-¡¿mi voz ensuchan mi voz?.

-Oigan esto no esta tan mal *¬*.- decia keny mirando bajo su poleron.

Los otros chicos miraban perplejos lo que habian hecho, realmente los habian transformado en chicas con senos, cinturas pequeñas, piernas formadas, caderas mas amplias, incluso sus rostros y sus voces se habian afinado.

-Oigan vamonos de aqui.- dijo Token, los otros asintieron, pero apenas comenzaron a dar el primer pao los otros se les cruzaron en frente con caras enojadas, sexymente enojadas.

-¡¿QUE NOS HICIERON?.- Dijo cartman con un dedo acusador.

-Ey no se nota, de seguro nadien se dara cuenta.- dijo craig.

-¡¿Que no se nota?. Craig? mirame tengo cintura!.- dijo kyle abriendose el poleron y levantandose la polera.-¡¿ves? y caderas y una curva y ...

-Sisisis ya lo vi!.- dijo craig bajandole la polera.- pero que carajos quieren que hagamos?.

-¡¿COMO? Estoy seguro que por culpa de ustedes estamos asi.- dijo stan.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso?.- le enfrento clyde.

-¡Porque desde que nos dieron esos asquerosos pasteles que comenzamos a sentirnos raras!- dijo kyle.

-¿Raras kyle?.- se burlo craig.

-Raros!.- se corrigio kyle.

-Como sea, ya lo hicimos, ya no podemos hacer nada.- dijo clyde.

-¿Como dices? no no, ustedes nos hicieron asi, ustedes nos cambian.- dijo cartman cruzandose de brazos.

-A mi me gusta.- dijo keny mirandose en un espejo.

-Keny!.- le regañaron sus tres amigos.

-Miren, no sabemos como cambiarlos asi que...bueno...- dijo token sin saber que rayos explicar.

-Esto es una mierda! ¿Como carajos se les ocurrio hacer esto?.- dijo stan mas molesto que antes, en ese momento sono el telefono celular de kyle.

-Ahy no! es mi mama!.- dijo kyle sin saber si contestar o no.- Que hago?.

-Contestar?.- dijo clyde como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

-Pero...¿y mi voz?.- el celular dejo de sonar.- ahora estoy en problemas u.u

-Si amigo, estas en problemas.- dijo stan pasandole un brazo por los hombros.

-Oye que hacen?.- dijo Token mirando como keny y cartman jugaban con sus dos nuevas amigas en el espejo.

-Las mias son mas sexy's.- dijo keny sacandole la lengua a Cartman.

-No, las mias son mas grandes.

-Oigan retrasados!.- dijo molesto kyle retandolos.- ¡¿que carajo hacen?

-Mira kyle las tiene pequeñas!.- dijo cartman burlandose del pelirrojo.

-¿Que?, oye idiota que importa eso!.- dijo kyle ofendido por la observacion del niño gordo.

-Si gordo.- dijo stan para luego voltearse a ver a los otros.- ustedes tendran que ayudarnos a pensar en algo, yo no puedo volver a mi casa con este cuerpo, esta cara y esta voz, kyle tampoco, ¿cierto kyle?...¿kyle?

Stan miro hacia atras y vio a su amigo con los otros dos frente al espejo.

-Hey! ¿que carajo hacen?.- dijo molesto stan acercandose, los otros tambien se pusieron dos a cada lado del espejo.

-comparamos cuerpo.- dijo keny.- mis piernas son mas sexys.

-A si!.- dijo cartman.- yo tego senos mas grandes jajja, no como tu kyle que lo tienes de como 60 apenas.

-Callate gordo, me medi con esta guincha que no se de donde carajos la saque y doy justo los 90 60 90, no como tu que eres una puta gorda.

-No soy gorda!, soy una mujer fuerte.- dijo molesto cartman..

-Hey porque tu tienes las medidas perfectas?.- dijo triste keny.- al menos yo tengo mas cuerpo.

-Pero yo las medidas perfectas.

-¡Oigan chicos! basta!.- los chicos se voltearon, mientras los otros se babeaban al ver como se median y se tocaban cada parte del cuerpo para comparar.- ya piensan como chicas y llevamos menos de media hora como ellas!.

-Es cierto!.- dijo kyle, se volteo donde los otros.- mas les vale que esto no nos afecte las hormonas!.

-Hey ya basta de culparnos.- dijo craig.

-¿Como no quieren que los culpen?, ustedes nos hicieron esto!.

-Oh oh.

-¿Que paso kyle?.- dijo keny acercandose al lado del pelirrojo.

-Mama me quiere en casa ahora.

-Pues vete.- dijo craig sentandose, kyle fruncio el seño molesto y se le tiro encima pegandole en el estomago.

-Agg!. Detente imbecil!.- dijo craig tomandolo de las muñecas.- ¿Porque me pegas?.

-¡y aun lo preguntas imbecil!.- dijo molesto kyle.

-Oigan me duelen.- dijo cartman tomando sus bubis entre sus manos.

-Es porque no llevamos sostenedor.- explico keny como todo un experto.

-¿Y tu como sabes que se nesecita sostenedor para que no duelan?.- dijo clyde mirandolo incredulo.

-Bueno...supongo que por eso las mujeres deven de usar sostenedor.- dijo keny encogiendose.

-Bueno como sea!.- dijo kyle aun sobre craig el cual lo analizaba y comparaba mentalmente con sus amigos.- no puedo volver asi a mi casa, ¿que hago?.

-Yo tampoco puedo volver asi.- apoyo stan

-Dudo que alguno pueda volver asi a su casa.- dijo token.- tendremos que pensar en algo.

-¿Nosotros?.- dijo craig levantandose botando a kyle al piso con brusquedad.

-Si.- afirmo token.

-Porque?.- dijo clyde, tweek ya sentia la presion.

-Porque nosotros les hicimos esto, y por puro gusto, ahora lo minimo que podemos hacer es ayudarlos.

-Y comprarnos sostenedor..- agrego cartman.

-Y comprarles sostenedor...espera ¿que?...bueno no importa.- dijo token.

-Ah! y que haremos!.- dijo tweek.

-Emmm...¿y si pasan la noche con nosotros?.- dijo clyde, sus amigos lo miraron escandalisado.

-¿Con que excusa? ahh!.- dijo tweek.

-Podemos decri que son nuetras novias.- dijo craig pensando.

-Ah?.- dijeron los otros cuatro a la vez.

-Mientras que ustedes hoy no llegan, podrian dejar una carta diciendo que viajaron o algo.- dijo token.

-Espera un momentito hay...- dijo kyle.- que haremos que?

_je llo dejo hay , alguien aun no accede a ayudarmee ¬¬ XD( katy ) emmm, si lo se va horrible pero, no tengo mucho ingenio u.u XD ._


	3. chapter 3

_vale por los reviews! :D_

-Kyle ¿eres sordo o que?.- dijo cartman molestando al ahora pelirroja.- dijeron que nos harian pasar por sus novias.

-Si, pero, ¿para que?.- dijo stan que tampoco comprendia la situacion.

-Para que tengan donde dormir capuyos.- dijo craig molesto por la lentitud para comprender de los chicos.

-Péro...¿y mi mama?.- dijo preocupado kyle.

-No se preocupen, para eso son las cartas, podemos falsificar unas que digan que, emmm...se ganaron un viaje a hawaii :D- dijo feliz clyde.

-Ah pero...nah olvidenlo.- dijo keny que sabia que sus padres no notarian mucho su ausencia.

-Ah!, mis padres llegaran!.- dijo tweek los chicos lo miraron.- no creo que les guste ver desconocidas aca!.

-Tweek, desconocidos.- le corrigio stan.- aun somos chicos por dentro.

-Hey, pero si soy un chico por fuera entonces...- dijo keny, de pronto su rostro se torno palido, tomo el borde de sus pantalones y los estiro para ver debajo de ellos junto a sus calzoncillos.

-...- los chicos veian como su cara era de susto.- ¿que pasa keny?.- dijo Token acercandose a el.

-AHHHHHHHH!, mi entrepierna! mi hermoso amigo! no estaaaa!.- decia lloriqueando, stan se tomo el puente de la nariz y kyle lo miro extraño.

-Obio que no maldito pobre.- dijo cartman.- que pensabas que ser mujer era solo tener pechos!.

-Per, pero...era...era mio, era como un hijo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, no puede dejarme asi como asi .

-Keny no seas idiota, pronto lo recuperaras y podras irte a cojer feliz de nuevo.- le dijo craig pasandole un brazo por los hombros.

-Ahy me duele el busto u.u- dijo kyle sobandose.

-Emm...ah!, ya se deven ir!.- dijo tweek nervioso por la hora.

-Pero tweek, te deves quedar con alguna esta noche.- dijo clyde, tweek se removio nervioso.

-¡Pero!...

-Tweek yo me quedo contigo, asi podras estar tranquilo de que no hago problemas.- dijo stan con una adorable sonrisa de colegiala, literalmente.

-Emm...bueno stan estaria bien.- dijo tweek mas calmado.

-Péro...¡me duelen los senos!.- se quejo de nuevo kyle.

-Pero kyle no llores!.- se quejo craig con desesperacion.

-Pero me duelen .

-Entonces tendremos que pasarle unos.- dijo clyde pensando, entonces se le ocurrio una idea.- sexy's!, alli tienen cientos de esas cosas.

-Entonces compraremos alla?.- dijo cartman.

-si, pero no podemos seguir aca...- dijo clyde, y tenia razon, por lo que salieron al patio trasero de la casa de tweek.

-De acuerdo, ¿quien va?.- dijo craig mirando a los chicas XD.

-No sotros no, no podemos salir asi.- dijo stan moviendo las manos.

-Vamos nosotros, no sera muy dificil.- dijo Token a clyde y craig.- Tweek se queda con ellas aca.

-Ellos.- corrigio molesto kyle.

-Ellas, kyle.- le pico craig, kyle fruncio el seño.

-Bueno vamos, Tweek tu las cuidas.- dijo clyde,los chicos se pusieron de pie en direccion a la tienda femenina.

-Y bueno...¿que de tu vida tweek?.- dijo keny para pasar el incomodo momento de silencio.

-Gah!.

...

Los otros buscaban en la tiendo, eligiendo los mas lindos y sexones que habian, ademas tambien estaban comprando unas cuantas prendas, como faldas, blusas con escote, polerones femeninos, cosas muy bonitas, aunque ellos se reian por la gracia que les causaba el imaginar sus caras cuando vieran desde las panataletas, haata las faldas con pantis sexys.

-Vuelvan pronto!,.- dijo con una sonrisa la vendedora.

...

Se acercaban a casa, dirigiendose al patio, justo donde estaban los chicos tranquilamente.

-Volvimos amigas.- dijo molestando craig, los otros rieron pero los pobres chicos chicas los miraron mal.

-no molestes tucker.- dijo cartman.

-bueno como sea, aqui estan sus cosas y apurense.- dijeron pasandole las cosas.

...

Despues de media hora esperando los chicos estaban listos, se habian ido a cambiar a la casa de craig.

-Ahhhh que baba...- dijo clyde sin pensar al verlos con faldas, ya que a pesar de ser sus amigos, devian admitir que tenian buen cuero de mina XD. jeje.

-Clyde! no te babees, aun somos nosotros!.- decia kyle con puchero.

-Si lose... bueno...¿y con quien me quedo?.- dijo clyde mirandolos uno por uno.-...mmmm, que dificil decicion.

-Oye no estamos aqui para que eligas una esclava sexual o algo asi.- dijo molesto cartman.

-ya se!.- dijo token.- Juguemos a la gallina ciega, les vendamos los ojos y se levantaran a buscar, y quien encuntren sera con quien se iran.

-Emmm. me parece bien.- dijo kyle, losotros tambien estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que procedieron con el juego, exepto tweek y stan que se quedarian juntos.

-Voy bien?.- dijo kyle caminando con sus brazos estirados.

-Mas a la izquierda.- le dijo craig.

-NO!, no soy tonto tucker.- dijo yendo a la derecha y encontrando a alguien.- Aha!.- dijo feliz, se levanto el pañuelo de los ojos y vio como tucker lo miraba hacia abajo.- Carajo!.

-Te dije, a la izquierda.- dijo craig resignado.

-ja! yo tengo a clyde!.- dijo cartman riendose del chico que lo detestaba porque era un fastidioso, y cartman feliz por uqe lo podria fastidar XD.

-Bueno entonces yo quedo con Token.- dijo keny sacandose el pañuelo y encontrandose de frenton con la pared.- baya hiba bastante mal XD.

-Como sea, ahora que?.- dijo kyle que sin darse cuenta tenia a tucker del brazo como si se tratara de una chica enamorada.

-Ah convencer a nuestros padres!.- dijo Token, y asi cada chico se fue con su ¨pareja¨.

A craig no le costo nada, a tweek tampoco le costo mucho, a clyde lo molestaron mas sus padres pero al final accedieron y Token tambien.

...

Con keny y Token.

-Oh que sexy soy *O*.- decia keny al verse con pijama.

-Y deja de moestar y duermete...-decia token acostado, era tarde y estaba cansado por todas las emociones de ese dia.

-¿Contigo?.

-Se.

-O Token pervertido...- dijo keny molestando y acostandose al lado del chico tomandolo de la cintura.

-¡¿Que haces?.

-Se supone que soy tu novia, deverias ser mas afectuoso.

-Keny vete al carajo.

-NO, ahora soy martina *O*-

-a cierto.

-Si, no me puedes llamar keny.

-Bueno martina, ahora duermete.- dijo Token acomodandose bien.

-Pero Token! abrazame!.- dijo keny de pronto con un tono sentimental.

-Ahhh keny carajo...- dijo token volteandose de mala gana a abrzar al chico.- ¿feliz?.

-Ti *-*.

...

Con tweek. Bueno, stan no hiso problemas al chico el cual dormia a su lado bastante tranquilo, al igual que el ahora chica que solo se limitaba a soñar que era normal.

...

-Cartman deja de bailar, tu no eres lady gaga.- ddecia clyde con sueño.

-Callate clyde, yo soy lady sarah! *O*.

-Ah cartman, por favor tengo sueño.

-Te digo que soy sarah!

-Ya bueno! sarah!, acuestate quieres?.

-Bueno, gruñon.- dijo acomodandose al lado del chico.

...

-No me llames barbara!.- decia molesto kyle acostado al lado de Tucker.

-Pero se supone que asi te llamaras ahora.

-Pero, no me gusta! lo detesto!.

-Si y yo te detesto a ti.- dijo tucker volteandose.

-No me hables asi tampoco.- dijo kyle acostandose vuelto hacia el otro lado.

...

Mañana deverian salir a hacer la carta, kyle le haria el diseño y todo en el computador de craig para que fuera convincente. Ya todos estaban dormidos, lo que no sabian que ese cambio seria bastante drastico y conocerian sensaciones y cosas que antes no se imaginaron .

_aki termino este...y aun les falta muchas cosas a esos chicos si creen que solo los pechos duelen *O*...jaja pobres chicos, mi primo si que esta cagado XD._


	4. Chapter 4

Stan se despertó al sentir unas suaves manos zarandeándolo con delicadeza, al  
abrir los ojos miro y se sobresalto al ver a Tweek, luego comenzó a recordar  
todo lo ocurrido ayer.  
-Ahhh...que mal...otro día de mierda y con tetas.- dijo rascándose los ojos.  
-Stan!...emm...digo Natalia!, ¿vas a desayunar?.- dijo Tweek sonrojado.  
-Primero me daré un baño, pero Tweek..- el aludido lo miro.- solo dime Stan  
cuando estemos solos, por favor.- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Ah!, si claro!.- dijo Tweek también con una nerviosa sonrisa.

...

Craig despertó sintiendo un peso sobre él, uno bastante agradable. Abrió sus  
ojos y vio a Kyle acostado sobre mientras que con sus manos apretaba su camisa  
de pijama como si deseara no soltarse. Se removió incomodo y aparto las manos  
de la cintura del chico, de hecho ni siquiera sabía como despertarlo para que  
no lo tratase de depravado o algo parecido.  
-Kyle...-susurro suavemente pero el chico no se despertó.- oye pelirrojo,  
despierta ¬¬.- dijo esta vez moviéndolo mas fuerte.  
-Que pasa?.- dijo Kyle abriendo sus ojos somnolientamente.  
-Este, Kyle estas sobre mí.  
-Ah?.  
-Levántate.  
-¿Por que?  
-Kyle me estas aplastando.- Kyle levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba justamente acostado sobre Craig, el cual lo miraba de forma cansada.  
-Ah!, pe-perdón. U/U  
-No importa, niñita.  
-No me llames niñita!.

...

-Keeeenny!, yo no quiero opinar sobre eso.- dijo molesto Token mientras Kenny  
modelaba una falda y mostraba sus sexys piernas.  
-Pero Token, ¿cual se ve mejor?¿la roja o la naranja?.  
-Kennyyy...  
-Solo dilo, por favor, no te cuesta nada.  
-Aggg...la roja.  
-Bien, entonces usare la naranja.- Token lo fulmino con la mirada.

...

-Clyde! despierta. tengo hambre, y como tu novia exijo que me alimentes!  
-Cartman tengo sueño.  
-No! Yo hambre, tu arriba, ahora!  
-Déjame en paz Cartman! - dijo Clyde mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada. Después de eso, un silencio no-muy-bueno reinó en la habitación de Clyde.  
-QUE TENGO HAMBRE! -y después de ese grito de guerra, Clyde sintió que una ballena le había caído del cielo.  
-CARTMAN, QUE CARAJOS...?  
-Soy Sarah.  
-Da igual! Si me dejas dormir DIEZ JODIDOS MINUTOS MÁS, te llevo a desayunar a donde sea.  
-en serio?  
Clyde se resignó a asentir, sabiendo que a su billetera le iba a doler.  
-Hecho, ahora, duérmete mientras me cambio.

-Hm-hmmm

...  
Stan/Natalia y Tweek estaban desayunando pacíficamente en la cocina cuando bajaron los padres del rubio.  
-Hola hijo, hola Natalia! Tuvieron buena noche? - pregunto muy animadamente el padre de Tweek mientras les preparaba café.  
-Si señor, muchas gracias.  
-Van a salir dentro de poco? - preguntó la mamá.  
-vamos a donde Token un rato.  
-Esta bien hijo. Yo recuerdo cuando tu mama y yo éramos novios y nos íbamos a casas de nuestros amigos con sus novias.

-...

-...

-y...?

-Oh, creo que se mudaron hace tiempo.  
Tweek se llevó la mano a la frente desesperado, y para no empezar con más de sus historias sin sentido, tomo la mano de Stan y lo sacó de la cocina.  
-vamos a cambiarnos.  
-Si -le dijo mientras subían las escaleras. - me agradan tus papás.  
-Gah! Están locos!

...

-Apúrate Kyle, que ya nos tenemos que ir con Token!  
-Ya voy! Es que...  
-Es que...?  
La puerta del baño se abrió ligeramente y Kyle se asomo por allí, bastante sonrojad.  
-No me puedo abrochar el sostén.  
Craig entro en el baño y le ayudó a abrocharas el sostenedor a la sexy pelirroja que tenía enfrente a él.  
-Ya esta, Bárbara.  
-No soy Bárbara!  
-Barbiii -siguió molestando Craig, ganándose una patada en la pierna y su pase de salida del baño.  
-Bueno Barbi, apúrate que ya me quiero ir.  
-Jódete Craig!  
-Yo También te quiero, mi amor. - dijo con sarcasmo y se tumbo en su cama junto con Stripes.

...

-...Y esas crepas con chocolate y cereza, y esa Banana Split, y una malteada de chocolate, y...  
-Cartman, te traje aquí para que desayunaras, no para que recogieras provisiones de la hibernación!  
La chica de pelo castaño claro bajo el menú de comidas y le lanzó fuego con la mirada.  
-Púdrete Clyde, me lo prometiste, así que déjame comer lo que quiera.  
-No. Yo pago, tu comes como una chica normal.

-pero...

-Sin peros Sarah!  
La cara de cachorrito que puso Cartman le gano a la economía de Clyde, quien se rindió a los tres segundos.  
-Esta bien... -dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.  
-Yes! - y le dio un besito en la mejilla.  
-Como sea... - se intento hacer el indiferente, aunque estaba algo sonrojado.

...

Cuando los chicos (y chicas) llegaron a la mansión Black, subieron al cuarto de Token para encontrarse con un piso tapizado con ropa femenina.  
-Que carajos?  
-Kenny. - explico el colorado mientras rodaba los ojos.  
-Bueno ya, hay que hacer la carta. - dijo Kyle mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora de Token.  
-"queridos señores *raya*. Me da gusto informarle que su hijo *raya* se ha ganado un viaje de..."  
-Un mes!  
-No seas tarado Clyde, ni que fuera a mudarme contigo.  
-un semana?  
-Buena idea Stan! - le felicito la pelirroja a su amiga azabache.  
-De hecho, ahora es Natalia. - Le informó con una sonrisita tímida.  
-Ella es Bárbara. -Molestó Craig.  
-Cállate y jodete Craig!  
-Ya terminen la puta carta! - Grito Kenny antes de que empezara una pelea más.  
-"...un viaje de una semana a Hawái gracias a ... Una compra especial que realizo por internet. No deben preocuparse porque está en un crucero todo pagado y con una seguridad excepcional.  
Esperando su apoyo y comprensión,  
Compañía la quinta esquina."  
-Oohh, está muy bien. -elogio Tweek.  
-Gracias Tweek. ^^ - dijo Kyle mientras imprimía los archivos. - ahora la cosa esta en que se la crean...

_Comenten o los odiaremos. No es cierto, pero sí comenten._


	5. Chapter 5

-por que tenemos que volver tan pronto a casa?- decía con desdicha kyle a su

'novio'.

-porque debo ordenar mi pieza y ver a stripe, ademas mis padres saldran con mi hermana y debo cuidar la casa.

-pero me aburrire.- dijo, cuando de pronto, una ráfaga de viento le elevó la

falda, y el suertudo de Craig lo vio todo.

-Ah!

-uy, mamita.

-callate tucker!.

...

stan, tweek, keny y token habian terminado de repartir las cartas y estaban en el cafe de tweek.

-hola guapas, cual es su nombre?.-decian unos chicos a keny y stan.

-yo soy martina y ella natalia.

-que lindos nombres.

-hey estan con nosotros!.-dijo token.

-si amigo lo siento, pero tengo dueño.-dijo keny dirijiendose a token.

-em...si yo tambien,-dijo stan tomando la mano de tweek.

-gah!

...

cartman estaba en el cuarto de clyde viendo la tv y comiendo papas.

-vas a engordar.-dijo clyde mirandolo de reojo.

-callate, no me dejas escuchar.

-deveriamos salir.

-que te calles pendejo!,- Clyde se encabrono y le quito las papas para luego apagar el televisor.

-Hey!

-vamos a caminar.-dijo tendiendole la mano con una dulce sonrisa, sarah se

sonrojo levemente y le tomo.

...

-barbi, amooor.-decia craig mientras limpiando a stripe.

-no me llames asi.

-porque?.-dijo craig riendose de el.

-craig, como se nota que te gusta que te odie.

-a?, dijiste algo?.

kyle le levanto el dedo.

...

-ahhh...hogar dulce hogar.-decia stan/natalia estirandose en la cama de tweek.

-gah!

-que pasa tweek?.

-no nada.

-tengo hambre. y si cocinamos algo?-dijo con una amigable sonrisa que hiso

estremecer aun mas a tweek el cual solo asintio.

...

keny tenia todo un show de modelaje en el cuarto de token, donde el era la

modelo y token el espectador.

-se me ve bien este bikini?- decia keny/martina a un acalorado token.

-en serio pareces modelo.-decia token dísfrutando del show.

-gashias. - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le mandaba un beso desde su mano.

-Heh, de nada.

...

Kyle estaba todo tiradote en la cama de Craig checando su celular, mientras el otro ordenaba su habitación.

-Oye pelirroja, ayudame a ordenar.

Kyle le dirigió una mirada fría sin moverse un centímetro.

-y por que debería?

Craig le salto encima y le agarro de las muñecas para impedir que se moviera.

-por que si no, te arrepentirás, lindura.

-da igual. si quieres que te ayude, quitate - dijo haciéndose la valiente, pero en el fondo sabia que lo mejor era no provocar a Tucker.

-y que hago?

-Recoge esos libros mientras ordeno el escritorio.

-vale. - cuando la pelirroja se agacho, dejo a la vista sus pantaletas verde pastel y sus lindas piernas pálidas.

-Hehehe... - se burló malignamente el azabache mientras sacaba su celular.

...

Clyde caminaba de la mano con cartman/sarah por el parque.

-ves que bueno es caminar por el parque?.

-preferiria estar durmiendo.

-Sarah, vas a engordar. Mirate, eres linda. No podrías hacer el esfuerzo?

-Hmm - dijo cartman algo sonrojado.

...

-Esto esta delicioso! Tweek, eres el rey de la cocina!

-que bien que te guste ^^

Stan estaba en el nirvana de los hot-cakes (panqueques para algunos). En uno de sus bocados, sin querer se mancho de crema chantillí en la comisura de los labios.

-Stan... Tienes crema en los... -decía Tweek mientras acercaba lentamente su servilleta a la boca de la chica y la limpiaba delicadamente - ya esta.

-Gracias Tweek! Eres un encanto. - y la pelinegra siguió comiendo felizmente.

...

Token veia tele mientras keny se peinaba a su lado.

-abrazame.-le dijo keny.

-estoy viendo tele.

-pero solo quiero un abrazo.

-entonces acuestate aqui.

-y me haras mimos?.

-em...buuueno.-dijo token con una sonrisa mirandol.

...

craig estaba estirado con kyle/barbara en su cama viendo tele. Tenia su brazo

por su cintura y kyle la cabeza en su hombro.

-que tonta es la protagonista.- decía kyle.

-lo dices porque es mas linda que tu.

-eso no me ímporta.-dijo ofendido kyle.-ademas, al menos yo soy lista.

-lista?

-listo.-se corrijio sonrojado kyle.

-muñeca.-kyle se levanto mirandolo molesto.

-que?.

-no me llames asi.-dijo acomodandose otra vez.-me haces sentir...

-como?

-este...raro.

-te gusta que te llame muñeca?

-...

Craig sonrio con satisfaccion.

...

Ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a enfriar, así que Cartman y Clyde iban de regreso a la casa del segundo, cuando la chica se detuvo frente a la estantería de una tienda.

-que ves?

-mira ese peluche! - dijo muy ilusionada mientras señalaba a una rana de trapo.

-no crees que estas algo grandecita para muñecos?

-Pudrete Clyde, hago lo que quiero. Vamonos, que me estoy congelando. - dijo tirando de la mano del chico de nuevo, Quien seguía viendo a la rana de peluche.

-clyyyde, tengo hambreee - dijo Sarah cuando empezaban a caminar de regreso.

-Yo igual. Ven, te invito a cenar.

Inconscientemente, Cartman se aferro del brazo del chico, quien sonreía con satisfacción

...

Martina y Token se habían aburrido de ver la tele y estaban jugando en la consola del chico. La rubia estaba sentada en las piernas del Moreno y el otro tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

-Sabes? No me molestaría quedarme así como chica...

-Ni a mi...

-Dijiste algo?

-Errrmmm... Nop - dijo Token bastante sonrojado.

...

-em...stan?

-si tweeky?.

-como se siente...

-ser chica?

Tweek asintio con nerviosismo.

-em...bueno se siente normal, solo

que...con un peso extra.-dijo señalando sus pechos, tweek enrojecio.

-ah...

...

Clyde llevo a sarah a comer a uno de pos mejores restaurantes que había por allí.

-bien, pide lo que quieras.-dijo clyde mirando la carta.

-una ensalada.

Clyde la miro perplejo.

-que?

-no nada amor. - ahora cartman lo miro perplejo. - que? eres mi novia.

Cartman miro hacia otro lado, bastante sonrojado, hasta que recordó algo.

-hey! deveriamos estar averiguando como volver a ser normales!

-Eso puede esperar -Dijo Clyde con una sonrisa encantadora.

...

-Kenny, ya vámonos a... - Token se calló al ver que la chica ya se había dormido en el sofá en lo que el había ido al baño. La cargo hasta su cama y luego se acostó él también, y después la abrazo por la cintura.

-De verdad que no me molestaría que te quedaras así... -le susurro en el oído antes de dormirse también.

...

_Buuuuueno-….XD si no fuera por ua chica muy amable llamada nenita XD…nah…grasias creepy da silve te amo nena u.u_

-Oye Craig, te importa si me doy un baño? - pregunto dulemente Barbara

-No, esta perfecto - Dijo Craig mientras planeaba su ataque.

Después de un rato, Kyle ya había salidora la regadera y se estaba secando el cabello en el baño cuando un brazo la tomó por la cintura.

-Hola mi amor... - y después la besaron en el cuello.

-AAAAAHHHH!

y Craig salió corriendo de allí antes de que terminara ahorcado con la toalla. Cerro la puerta tras de si y se empezó a carcajear.

-jajaja, debiste ver tu cara! Jajaja!

De pronto de abrió la puerta, y una sexy pelirroja envuelta en una toalla le saltó encima para tumbarlo en el piso.

-HIJO DE PUTA! TE MATARE YO MISMA!

Kyle estaba sobre el y lo zarandeaba del cuello cuando la puerta de si cuarto se abrió.

-Mama! Craig y su novia están hacendó cosas indebidas!

-Ruby! Cierra tu pico y largate de aquí!

La chica Tucker le saco el dedo y se fue a su cuarto. Kyle se levanto y se encerró en el baño para cambiarse a sus pijamas.

-Kyyyyleeee... Estas enojada conmigo?

-imbécil, eres un puerco pervertido.

-pero como quieres que me controle si estas bien buena?

-Craig!

-Oh bueno, no y ya. Ya me voy a dormir.

Al poco rato salió Kyle del baño y se metió a la cama al lado de Craig, y al poco rato, kyle estaba dormido totalmente con su cara en el pecho de craig, mientras que

este solo le pasaba una mano por la cintura. se acomodo de

frente a la ahora chica, para dormir abrazandola.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle a la mañana siguiente desperto sintiendo como unos brazos lo aprisionaban fuertemente por su cintura, le vanto la vista y quedo frente afrente con Craig el cual aun dormia plácidamente.

Se movio con cuidado de su lado y se dirigio al baño con sus cosas, iba a cerrar la puerta tras de si cuando un pie trabo, se volteo y vio como craig entraba perezosamente rascandose la cabeza y abría la llave del lavamanos.

-Oye, yo me voy a bañar.- dijo tirandolo del pijama.

-Pues bañate. Nadie te dice que no..- dijo craig mirandolo con una ceja alzada.

-Pero me debo desvestir.

-Quieres que te ayude?.

-No!, largate .- dijo kyle dandole una patada y echandolo del baño.

-problemas amorosos? - pregunto la hermanita de Craig que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. Craig, por supuesto, le levanto el dedo.

...

- Kenny, ya nos tenemos que ir a casa de Clyde... - Dijo Token aló desesperado de que la rubia no saliera del baño donde se estaba arreglando.

-ya voy! No te desesperes!

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, de allí salió Kenny con su ropa habitual, pero aun así se la había arreglado para que se viera encantadora.

-como me veo?

-Estupenda... - Dijo Token sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupado en mantener la baba en su boca.

-aw, gracias cariño. - y le tomo de la mano mientas le daba un beso en la mejilla. Token simplemente camino a su lado torpemente, completamente nervioso acalorado.

...

-Acchu!

-Ay Sarah, te dije que te pusieras una pijama mas calientita.

-callate Clyde, además fue tu idea salir a dar esa estúpida vuelta por el parque.

Cartman estaba recostado en la cama de Clyde, con un montón de pañuelos a su alrededor y con La mano de Clyde en su frente.

-no creo que podamos salir a buscar a la tipa que nos dio la pócima si sigues así.

-Tengo... Hambre.

Clyde le sorbió encantadoramente mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Te preparare una sopa de pollo. Con eso te sentirás mejor.

La chica asintió y prendió la televisión. Clyde no era tan desagradable como creía.

...

-Tweeeeeeeek!

El rubio corrió escaleras arriba donde se encontraba natalia. Cuando entro a la habitación, la pelinegra estaba buscando en los cajones de ropa desesperadamente.

-No encuentro mis pantaletas - dijo mientras hacia una cara de borreguito.

-fueron los gnomos - dijo en un Tono natural. - no te preocupes, ahorita pasaremos a comprar mas.

Stan se lanzo a los brazos del rubio para abrazarlo

-te han dicho que eres un encanto?

-errnnn... No

-pues lo eres

Y lo beso rápidamente en los labios, dejando a Tweek sin palabras.

-Vamos a desayunar - sonrió la chica.

-Ok...

...

-Hablame!

-...

-eres una berrinchuda, por eso nadie te quiere.

-...

-Barbara!

-...

Como ya lo habrán notado, Kyle y Craig estaban en otra de sus peleas mientras iban a casa de Clyde. Estaban peleando pro que otra vez, Craig estaba acosado a la pobre pelirroja mientras se cambiaba de ropas.

-Ya Hablame!

-...

-voy a hacer que me hables, y mi método no te va a gustar.

-...

Craig sonrió con maldad y le tomo por la cintura para caminar mas cerca de ella. Sin embargo, Kyle solo se sonrojo, pero no hizo ningún gesto.

...

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Clyde fue a abrir. Allá afuera estaban todos los chicos y chicas.

-pasen.

Todos pasaron y entraron a la habitación de Clyde, donde estaba Sarah acostada y con gripa y fiebre.

-que te paso gorda? - pregunto Kenny

-el idiota de Clyde me llevo a pasear anoche y me enferme.

-oye, estoy presente!

-lo se tarado!

-bueno dejen de pelear, tenemos que buscar a la vieja esa para que nos diga como hacerlos normales. - interrumpió Craig.

-pero alguien tiene que cuidar a Cartman.

-yo lo hago - se ofreció Kyle.

-si, que me cuide la judía. -dijo la castaña con sarcasmo

-callate obesa!

-plana!

-ballena!

-ya chicas! -regaño Stan.

-yo creo que no podremos dejarlas a las dos solas o se terminaran matando.- dijo kenny.

-Bueno, yo me quedo.- dijo craig hechandose en la silla del escritorio de clyde.

-Entonces tu cuidaras de que no se terminen matando?.- dijo stan/natalia.

-Si, no tengo muchas ganas de ver de nuevo a esa mujer.

-Bueno entonces vamos.- dijo clyde acercandose a cartman y dandole un beso en la frente.- ya vengo.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Como sea.- dijo cartman mirando hacia otro lado con sonrojo.

-Al menos a ti te tratan bien.- dijo kyle mirando a craig.

-¿Que?.- dijo el observado.

...

Los chicos y chicas se encontraban fuera de la casa de la señora y clyde procedio a golpear, la puerta se abrio y nuevamente se asomo la mujer la cual reconocio al chico.

-Hola joven, veo que volvio, ¿sucedio algo?.- dijo con su voz apasible.

-Emmm...si paso algo.- dijo Token señalando a los chicos convertidos en chicas.

-¿Que?, mejor pasen para que me expliquen.- los chicos entraron y se sentaron en el mismo sillon de antes.

...

Cartman se habia quedado dormido mientras craig y Barbara ¨conversaban¨.

-¿Me piensas hablar algun dia?.- decia craig ya fastidiado de la actitud infantil que adoptaba kyle.

-...

-Ya basta, ven.- le dijo cojiendola fuerte del brazo y arrastrandola al baño donde se encerro con ella.

-¿Porque estas enojada?.- volvio a repetir tomandola con fuerza de los hombros y mirandola de frente, pero no recibio repuesta.

-Si no me hablas enserio que te sacare el habla de la forma mas mala posible.- amenazo, pero kyle se limito a mirar hacia otro lado.- kyyyyle, barbiii, me estas pidiendo a gritos que te haga cosas malas.

-...

-Suficiente!.- dijo craig cogiendola a horcajadas con fuerza contra la pared mientras colaba sus manos por su trasero.

-Ah! craig!.

-Ja!, te hise hablar!.- acto seguido kyle lo abofeteo y craig lo miro perplejo.

-Eres un imbecil!¡¿como te atreves a tocarme asi?, eres un idiota y me has estado acosando desde que soy mujer, me espies cuando me baño, mi miras las piernas, me fastidias cuando me visto!, y no creas que no me di cuenta de la foto que me tomaste el otro dia!.

-Pero kyyyle, yo te acoso desde mucho antes.- dijo craig dejando a kyle sin habla, aprovecho de tomarle de las muñecas y las sujeto a cada lado de su cabeza mientras se acercaba de forma peligrosa a su rostro.

-Ja!, era mentira.- dijo burlonamente al oido del ahora chica.

-Craig, enserio eres el ser mas despreciable que he co...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que craig lo habiabajado y lo habia barazado a el con fuerza.

...

-¡¿Como que no hay cura?.- decian escandalisados los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en la csa de la mujer.

-Ustedes no dijeron en ningun momento que luego devian volver a ser chicos.- decia la pasible mujer.

-¡Pero eso es obio!.- decia stan.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer?.- decia Clyde.

-Si, solo ustedes poseen la fuerza para ser como antes, pero primero deven pasar por ciertas cosas.

-¿Que cosas?.- dijo keny al cual ya ni le importaba el como era.

-Deven pasar por ciertas cosas que pasa toda mujer, mientras no pasen por ellas, no pueden sser llamados mujeres.

-¿Cosas como que?.- dijo stan el cual ni idea de lo que pasaban una mujer.

-Les hare una lista de las cinco cosas por las que deve pasar una mujer, de esas deven pasar por cuatro.

LISTA:

1) Tener un novio con el cual sea su primer beso.

2)Que les llegue su primera menstruacion.

3)Enamorarse.

4)Tener relaciones del tipo afectivo/sexuales.

5)Pasar una experiencia de madre.

Los chicos miraban la lista y miraban a la mujer.

-Usted esta bromeando.- dijo stan.- no podemos ni tener sexo ni tampoco pasar la experiencia de madre.

-Pueden pasar una experiancia asi comprando algn animalito y cuidandolo como si fuese un hijo, y lo de la sexualidad la pueden dejar de lado.

-No! yo quiero esa!*\\*.- dijo keny abrazando a Token.

-Ah...ah!.- dijo el chico sonrojado.

-Ustedes veran la que eligen, pero deven cumplirlas y cuando lo hagan me viennen a ver.

Los chicos salieron del lugar.

-Baya, no es tan dificil.- dijo stan.- solo son cuatro, y luego volver.

-Solo hay que ver como reaccionara kyle y cartman, y craig.- dijo clyde preocupado.

...

-¿Porque me detestas tanto?.- dijo craig aun abrazando a kyle.

-Yo...¿porque me abrazas?

Craig miro a kyle de frente.

-Para que no me mates.- dijo craig mirandola a los ojos.- deverias ver lo positivo.

-¿Que posiivo tiene esto?

-Aun tienes los ojos y los labios de kyle.- dijo acariciandole suavemente el rostro

_jejejejej...a esos tres les va dar cagaera XD juajua...Si no fuera por la nena hermosa que me ayuda de seguro no tendria a nah XD jeje..._


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle sentia sentia la respiracion de craig sobre sus labios, sentia la adrenalina recorrerle por las venas, su corazon palpitar con fuerza.

-Craig...- dijo, el aludido lo miro con interrogacion.- ¿como sabes...que aun tengo los labios y los ojos...

-Porque no soy ciego.- dijo el otro como si fuese lo mas obio.

-Pero...tu nunca me miras.

-Si te miro, con odio pero te miro.- Kyle fruncio el seño y lo empujo para salir del baño.

-Barbara, ¿te enojaste amor?.-dijo fastidiando aun mas craig.

-Callate.- dijo la pelirroja sentandose a los pies de la cama.-espero traigan la cura de esto pronto para no soportarte mas.

-Pero me tendras que soportar como kyle.- dijo el otro sentandose a su lado.

-No, te mato.

- allá tu.- djo burlescamente craig, de pronto la pieza se abrio y entro Clyde con los otros.

-Hey!- dijo alegremente pero callo al ver a Sarah/ cartman dormir.

-Vamos afuera.- dijo kyle llevandoselos todos fuera de la pieza que ni siquiera era de el, craig salio detras de ella sosteniendola de la cintura.

-Sueltame.- dijo en un susurro a craig.

-Nah.- dijo este en su oreja mientras la apegba mas a el.

...

Cuando estuvieron en el patio del otro, le pasaron la lista a Kyle y Craig para que la pudieran ver.

-...- Fue el aporte de craig.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.- Exagero kyle.- Yo no me voy a encamar con nadie ni tampoco besar a nadie, ni mucho menos tendre un bebe!

-No kyle!, escuchanos!.- decia stan/ natalia tratando de calmar a su amigo.-Devemos cumplir minimo cuatro, y lo de la maternidad lo puedes cumplir con alguna mascota que tu puedas criar.

-Ah...aun asi no pienso besarme con nadien.- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Berrinchuda.- dijo craig ganandose un patada en el trasero.- hey!.

-Oigan y...¿que haremos?.- dijo Token al ver que nadien hacia nada.

-Emmm...lo que dice la lista.- dijo stan.

-Y ¿como lo hacemos?.- dijo kyle.- ya dije que no pienso besar a nadien, no tengo paciencia para una mascota, y no me puedo enamorar.

-Porque no te puedes enamorar?.- dijo Craig con la ceja alzada.

-Porque...porque no. - Dijo firmemente la pelirroja

-¿Eso es una respuesta?.- le volvio a picar craig.

-Eso da igual, yo le ire a decir a Sarah.- dijo clyde entrando en su casa.

-Si yo me ire a casa tambien.- dijo Token tomando de la mano a Keny el cual solo se fue feliz.

-Emm...Tweek?.- dijo stan mirando al chico el cual solo asintio y se fueron.

-Al parecer se llevan bien.- dijo craig pasando un brazo por la espalda de kyle.

-Si, porque los otros no son unos cretino puercos pervertidos como tu.- dijo kyle comenzando a caminar a la casa de craig.

...

-Sarah...despierta...te debo decir algo..- le susurraba suavemente clyde a cartman mientras lo zarandeaba con cuidado.

-Nah...vete mierda...

-Oye me ofendes.- dijo divertido clyde mientras se acostaba a su lado con ropa y todo bajo las sabanas abrazando a Sarah/Cartman.

-Callate clyde y haz algo que tengo frio.- dijo de forma mandona, clyde sonrio y la abrazo hacia el de forma adorable, Sarah abrio los ojosy lo miro provocando contacto visual.

-¿Aun tienes frio?.

-Un poco.- dijo acomodando su rostro en el pecho del chico el cual solo sonreia feliz.

...

Keny estaba con Token viendo la television.

-Estoy aburrida.- dijo mirando al chico el cual alzo una ceja.

-¿Que quieres que haga?.-dijo Token sabiendo que keny no era muy fiable.

-Juguemos a algo.-dijo acercandose de forma peligrosa causando un leve mariposeo en el.

-Eh?, ¿a que quieres jugar?.

-A preguntas y respuestas!.- dijo feliz keny.

-Bueno *no es tan malo como imagine*-

-Pero, con la condicion que si respondes mal, te deves ir quitando una prenda.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ahhh...- Token procesando informacion.- esta bien.- dijo con una sonrisa complice.

-Empieza tu.

...

Tweek estaba con Natalia en la cocina preparando cafe.

-¿Porque te gusta tanto el cafe?.- dijo de pronto natalia.

-Ah!, es..delicioso y me ayuda a calmarme.

-No lo creo asi, de hecho cre que el cafe te tiene a si de nervioso, ¿porque no mejor comemos un helado?.

-¡¿Helado?.

-Si!, es rico y no contiene cafeina.- Tweek la miro con horror por un momento pero luego asintio.

-Sabes Tweek, no me molestaria tener mi primer gran beso siendo chica contigo.- solto stan sacando el helado de la nevera.

-A no?.

-No, de hecho te lo podria dar ahora mismo.- PD; las neuronas tambien se afectaron XD.

-aG!, bueno si tu quieres.- dijo tweek todo sonrojado por tener a una chica linda con el y que ademas lo quisiera besar.

-Cierra tus ojitos.- djo acercandose.- Tweek estas muy nervioso.

-Ah!, yo no se!.

-Yo te ayudo.- dijo dulcemente tomandolo de las manos.- pon tus manos aqui.- dijo colocandolas sobre su cintura.- cierra tus ojos y solo dejate llevar.

-Ah!..- tweek obedecio y cerro los ojos mientras tenia sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelinegra la cual se acerco uniendo sus labios sutilmente con los de tweek el cual de a poco se fue relajando para luego ambos comenzar a intensificar el beso.

...

Barbara estaba estirada en la cama de craig jugando con su gorro mientras este se daba una ducha. Al salir del baño todo sexymente mojado y con una toalla por la cintura se fue a hechar al lado le la chica como si nada.

-Hey estas mojado.

-Nahh...¿enserio?.- dijo con sarcasmo para luego abrazarla.

-Ah! me estas mojando!.- decia kyle/ Barbara tratando de apartarlo pero craig se le puso encima.- genial y ahora me aplastas ¬¬.

-No te enfades.

-Pero me aplastas, y me estas mojando pedazo de idiota.

-¿Cuando seaS kyle te podre aplastar asi?.- kyle/barbara abrio los ojos y sentia como se sonrojaba.

-¿Que?...

-que si cuando vuelvas aser como antes te podre aplastar asi.

-¿Porque quieres aplastarme?.

-Es divertido.- dijo posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Oyee quita.- dijo el otro pero craig le colo las manos por debajo.

-No.- kyle se encabrono y lo boto de la cama.

-Por que no puedes ser un chico decente?

-Por que no puedes ser una chica calmada? - Dijo con voz monotona el pelinegro, lo que causó que Kyle

...

Clyde veia tele mientras Sarah se entretenia con los botones de su poleron..

-¿No tienes algo de hambre? por que yo si.- dijo clyde mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Un poco, pero no me has dicho que fue lo que dijo la mujer eesa.

-Este...bueno dijo que primero deves cumplir con cuatro de los cinco requisitos que anoto en una lista.

-La quiero ver.- clyde saco la lista y se la mostro a sarah la cual la miro horrorizada.- no puede ser cierto...

-Pero lo es, debes pasar por esas cosas primero.

-Pero que puta! Si me la llego a encontrar la cocinare viva!

-Tendras que hacerlo.

-Pero Clyde.- dijo con su tono berrinchudo.- es muy dificil, en ese caso me quedo asi.

-¿Y que piensas hacer asi?.

-no lo se, prostituirme para vivir la vida. - dijo sin mucho interés-

-¡¿que?, no eso nunca!,Te quedarias conmigo.- dijo clyde abrazandola mas a el provocandole sonrojo.

...

Keny/Martina estaba en lencería, mientras que Token estaba solo sin polera.

-Las respondes mal todas.- decia impresionado y medio alegre Token.

-Pero las preguntas que haces son dificiles.

-Si sigues asi terminaras desnuda.

-¿y eso es malo?. - preguntó con ierto tono de inocencia con maldad. (lo se, ni yo me entiendo xD)

-Emmm..no, de hecho seria bastante bueno.-dijo sin pensar en sus palabras.

-Pregunta una vez mas.

-¿Cual es la capital de Chile?.- keny poso uno de sus dedos en sus labios de forma pensativa.

-¿Tokio?

-No, es Santiago.

-¿Santiago?, que nombre mas tonto y feo XD.

-Te equivocaste, deves quitarte algo. - caturreó el chico

-Quitamelo tu. - ronroneó la rubia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su pseudo novio

-Ahhhh?.

-Si tu me lo quitas estara bien, yo no me lo quitare.-

Token sentia una hemorragia nasal en camino mientras dirigía tímidamete sus manos a la espalda de Kenny

...

Tweek estaba sonrojadisimo mientras sostenia con ternura a Natalia entre sus brazos y esta lo tenia del cuello.

-Gracias a ti cumpli una de las cosas de la lista, y fue muy agradable.- le dijo stan con una sonrisa.

-Ah!

-Pero no sigas nervioso.

-Yo! ah! no.. digo si, ah!.

-Tranquilo.- dijo danole otro besito corto en los labios.

-Ah! que verguenza!.

-Se supone que soy tu novia, no te deveria avergonzar.

-Natalia...

-Si?.

-Te quiero!.- stan/natalia sintio un revoltijo en el estomago por la dulcura del chico.

-Oh Tweek, eres adorable yo tambien te quiero!.- dijo abrazandolo dandole otro beso.

-Pero, ¿cuando seas stan ya no me querras? - dijo con una verdadera preocupacion el rubio.

-Eso es ridiculo, si te querre.

-No! no me abrazaras!, no! ah! eso es mucha presion!.

-Oye, stan tambien sabe dar abrazos.

-Pero no sera lo mismo!.

-Porque no sera lo mis...o ya entiendo.

-Gah!.- tweek sintio como natalia se acercaba a su orja sigilosamente.

-Pero stan tambien sabe besar...

Tweek se puso coloradisimo y lo miro con impresion mezclada con felicidad

...

Barbara estaba sentada en la cama leyendo la lista una y otra vez sin poder creerse lo que devia hacer para poder ser normal de nueva, Craig estaba detras de el acostado viendo television.

-No la cumplire.- dijo de pronto, Craig se levanto para sentarse detras de ella con las piernas a cada lado de la chica.

-¿Que hablas?.

-No voy ha hacer la lista, no podre hacerla, no lo lograre por mas que quiera.- decia con tono triste mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico que se encontraba ahora abrazandola por los hombros.

-No, si lo haras o.O*¿sera ese un buen consuelo?*.

-Pero craig, mira!.- dijo señalando cada cosa que decia la lista.

- no es tan dificil.

-Si claro, no es tan dificil para TI que eres un chico!.- gruñó la pelirroja

-¿que se te complica mas?.

-Lo de enamorarse y lo del beso.- dijo pensativa.

-Enamorate de mi.- dijo craig.

-Ajaaaa, si como no - dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Porque?

-Porque no puedo decir, me enamorare de craig y ya, ese sentimiento deve nacer de uno.

-...

-Además eres un cerdo pervertido que me acosa ¬¬

-¿Y tan dificil es que nazca hacia mi?.- Kyle volteo para mirarlo encontrandose frente a frente con su rostro y una expresion de ternura demaciado irreal en el.

-Craig...yo..tu sabes que no me quedare asi por siempre.- dijo con un tono triste.

-Lo se, ¿y?

-Y cuando cambie...todo volvera a ser como antes.

-¿Porque todo deve volver a ser como antes?.- dijo estirandose hacia atras aun sentado detras de ella.

-Porque...no lose...craig no te entiendo. - dijo algo frustrada.

-¿ah?

-Tus sentimientos tan confusos, a veces pienso...

-¿Que piensas?.

-Que... talvez te guste kyle .- dijo poniendose rojo y con melancolía.- a pero eso es imposible, mejor ignorame.

-¿Por que imposible?, yo creo que todo aqui es posible.- dijo, kyle lo miro con ciero asombro mientras su mejillas se teñian de rojo, y craig solo sonrio cerrando sus ojos.

-Craig?

-Aunque yo detesto a kyle a si que es imposible que me enamore de el.

-Am, bueno kyle tambien te detesta.- dijo volteandose, craig de nuevo se sento apoyando su menton en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-¿A si? ¿como lo sabes amorcito?

-Porque somos amigos y me cuenta todo, mi amor- dijo kyle siguiendole el juego.

-¿Y que dice de mi?.

-Dice que eres un imbecil.

-Como si el no lo fuese.- dijo abrazandola por la cintura.

-Es mejor persona que tu.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque el no anda por hay jodiendole la existencia de la peor manera posible a los demas solo porque les cae mal.- dijo con tono rencoroso y dolido.

- y ahora por tu culpa nunca podre ser como antes.- finalizo dejando kyle unas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Craig no pudo decir nada, de cierta forma tenia razon, en casi todo en realidad. Sintio como kyle se levantaba para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras hundia su rostro en su pecho y se aferraba a su polera.

-Kyle...

-Al menos abrazame.- dijo comenzando a llorar hundiendo mas la cabeza en el pecho del azabache, Craig sintio un fuerte dolor dentro de si y solo lo abrazo como el pidio y apoyo su cabeza en la del pelirrojo que solo soltaba lagrimas.

-perdon...-le susurro dandole un beso en los rizos rojos.

-Aunque un perdon no cambie nada, gracias.- dijo aun llorando y aferrandose mas al chico que solo la abraza con mas fuerza.

_u.u ke triste u.u XD...buenio nose como quedo, creo que terrible XD, y bueno eso, jojo, la conti la pondre pronto, ¬¬ XD emm..eso jak._

_Te quedó bien, esta vez yo no hice casi nada ^^ bueeeno, este fic lo estamos haciendo richard y yo juntos así que... bueno, es un experimento. Comenten por favor ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle desperto encontrandose solo en la cama de craig, se sento y vio a craig apoyado en la ventana fumando. Decidió levantarse y se acerco al chico, parandose a su lado asomandose por la ventana.  
-Hola bella durmiente.- saludo este con su tipica voz monótona mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la pelirroja.  
-Anochecio pronto...-dijo kyle apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del chico.  
-Tu dormiste mucho- dijo mirandole el rostro.- aun tienes los ojos rojos.  
-Si, soy un lloron.- dijo kyle esbozando una sonrisa y bajando el rostro, craig lo tomo del mentón lo elevo al suyo.  
-Si, eres un lloron.- kyle fruncio la mirada y craig esbozo una sonrisa.  
-Sigues siendo un fastidio.- dijo tratando de bajar la mirada pero craig se la sostuvo. Antes de que dijera algo, él hablo.  
-¿Quieres salir a comer?.- kyle lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero luego sonrio y asintió con dulzura  
-claro.  
Craig tambien sonrió y se fue a por sus cosas, kyle le siguió.

...

Token se encontraba demasiado sonrojado mirando como Martina ahora se cubria solo con una almohada por delante. Le faltaba quitarse las pantaletas y estaria completamente desnuda. A el le quedaba tambien solo los calzoncillos, y como que esa situación no era muy propia para sus angelitos internos.  
-Oye y si seguimos mañana?.- dijo para poder vestirse y para que keny/martina tambien lo hiciera.  
-Como se te nota que te incomoda la situacion.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada.  
que me incomoda! no es facil tener una chica semidesnuda delante.  
-¿en serio? Ti diría que te gusta...- le dijo pervertidamente acercandose a el y con una mano sosteniedo el cojin que le cubria por delante.  
-No... - mintió - E-es incomodo.  
-¿Y porque te pones rojito?.- dijo sentandose en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma sensual.  
-Oye no...me siento muy comodo con todo esto.- dijo Token apartando la mirada.  
-No seas aburrido! - río la chica, y poso una mano en la mejilla de Token para que este volteara a verla. Token la miro de nuevo mientras keny se inclinaba hacia el.  
-¿Que?.- dijo tratando de calmar las ganas que le provocaba ver a la chica asi. Pero para sorpresa de el, keny se quito el cojin dejando sus dos gracias a la vista del otro, el cual ahora si que sentia como le bajaba la sangre a su vientre.  
Token la miro a los ojos y no pudo mas lanzandose a besar sus labios y acariciar todo lo que tenia a mano (ya sabran por donde empezo XD), tomandola a horcajadas luego y tumbandola en la cama.  
-Token...ahhh..- gimio esta sintiendo los labios del otro en su hombro y una mano en sus bubis mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, provocando que el otro se exitara aun mas.  
-Vas a ver que no soy aburrido - ronroneo el Moreno mientras daba una sonrisa malvada.

...

Tweek y Stan se habian acostado bastante temprano. estaban abrazados y tomadose de la mano por debajo de las sabanas.  
-Tu crees que keny de verdad haga lo de la lista?.- dijo Stan/Natalia mirando con curiosidad al chico.  
-Ah! no, no lo creo, no creo que sea tan... Tan... así... - intento explicar el Rubio mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pelinegra.  
-No lo conoces.- rio la chica acomodando su rostro en el hombro del chico para luego dormirse.- Buenas noches Tweek.  
-Buenas noches... dijo el otro tambien cerrando sus ojitos y apoyando su cabeza en el cabello de la chica.

...

Clyde le daba de comer sopa en la boca a Cartman/Sarah la cual seguia levemente enferma. Para desgracia del castaño, a Cartman no le gustaba ESE tipo de sopa, y estaba en otro de sus berrinches.  
-No seas egodiona y abre la boca.- decia clyde tratando de alimentar a la chica.  
-No, no quiero sopa.  
-Pero te la hise con mucho cariño.  
-Pero clyde, no quiero sopa.  
-Amor, no seas regodiona.-dijo ganandose una mirada fulminante por parte del otro.  
-No me voy a comer esa mierda.- dijo cruzandose de brazos.  
-Abre sarah, o te hare abrir a la fuerza.- Sarah nego con la cabeza.  
-Ooooh por favor no te pongas, abre y come.- rogo clyde de nuevo ya algo cansado de insistir, pero la chica no respondia.  
-Sarah...por favor.  
-No mierda! no quiero sopa! la odio!  
-Pero estas enferma, debes comer.  
-No!, y si me dejas aqui morir de hambre por no comermela, me muero!  
-No seas tonta, no te dejaria morir de hambre nunca.- dijo posando una mano en su mejilla.  
-Pero...yo no quiero.- dijo con su tono lloron de siempre.  
-¿Y que quieres?  
-Quiero dormir, me siento cansada, y me duelen los parpados.- dijo con carita de berrinche.  
-Ah esta bien.- dijo con resignacion clyde,.- yo ire a comer algo y vendre a dormir.- le informo saliendo de la pieza mientras Sarah se acomodaba en la cama. Cuando Eric se durmió, Clyde aprovecho para tomar su cartera y salir de la casa.

...

Craig y Barbara que ya volvian de comer, e iban caminando por una plaza mientras kyle caminaba por el borde de la baranda y craig le sujetaba de una mano.  
-Craig...- dijo de pronto kyle en medio del silencio.  
-Hm?  
-Gracias por...soportarme llorando hoy.- en ese momento se tropezó y craig la afirmo pasandole un brazo por la cintura.  
-tu no me agradescas nada.- dijo depositandole un beso en la mejilla y ayudandole a recuperar el equilibrio.  
-Te quiero craig.- dijo posando su rostro en el pecho del chico el cual la abrazo con mas fuerza.  
-Yo...tambien te quiero kyle.

...

Keny/Martina se retorcia debajo de Token mientras este la abrazaba co fuerza por la espalda la cual la tenia arqueada y le basaba por sobre el pecho.  
-Ah...token...- decia Martina tomandolo con fuerza de la espalda , mientras Token apretaba con fuerza en ella para acabar callendo sobre ella, ambos con el cuerpo sudado y jadeantes.  
Despues de un rato Token se acomodo en su lado abrazando a Martina contra el.  
-Oye...eso fue raro.- dijo de pronto.  
-¿no te gusto?  
-Si pero...nah olvidalo.- dijo deposintandole una beso en los labios para luego acomodarse abrazandola a el.  
-Buenas noches Token.- dijo la chica bastante feliz y cansada, para luego acurrucarse en su pecho.

...

Tweek al otro dia se desperto y se encontro abrazado por Natalia con fuerza, se sonrojo fuertemente pero no se salio del lugar, se quedo mirandola un momento mientras la chica se aferraba de su brazo.  
De pronto escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta.  
-Gah! pase!.- dijo, en ese momento su madre abrio la puerta y entro viendo como la chica abrazaba a su hijo.  
-Veo que Natalia aun no se ha despertado.  
-No.  
-Bueno, Tweek nesecito que hoy nos ayuden a ordenar para navidad, supongo que la celebrara con nosotros, seria una lastima que se fuera.  
-Eh...no lo se, hablare con ella..- su madre asintio y salio dejandolo hay con su chica.  
-Natalia..- le susurro tratando de despertarla, la chica se removio y abrio los ojos mirando a los azules de Tweek.  
-¿Que pasa Tweek?.- dijo de forma perezosa.  
-Eh...mama pregunto si pasaras la navidad con nosotros.-Stan se sento en la cama pensando, ya habian pasado cuatro dias, pronto se les haría la supuesta semana y entonces sus padres ahora si que se preocuparían.  
-Emm...supongo que si, pero no se como hacerlo con mis padres..  
-Y...¿si hacen otra carta?.- stan lo miro pensativo, no era mala idea, pero si era muy sospechoso.  
-Bueno, no es mala idea, eso le debemos decir a los otros.- dijo levantandose .  
-Bueno.

...

Clyde desperto al oir a alguien cantando, se levanto notando que sarah no estaba.  
-Sarah...?- se acerco al baño y abrio la puerta, entonces escucho el agua correr mientras cantaban poker face de lady gaga.  
-Clyde! me estoy bañando!.- dijo del otro lado de la cortina aun con el agua corriendo.  
-Si tranquila, no se ve nada de aca.- dijo mintiendo notando la silueta de la chica.  
-A bueno.- dio confiada mientras se seguia bañando.  
-Je, que bien.- dijo en voz baja sentandose en la taza para obseravr bien todo el espectaculo.

...

-¡¿Como que no celebras navidad?.- decia escandalizado Craig a Kyle que se encontraba envuelta en la toalla parada frente del espejo tratando de arreglarse el cabello, mientras Craig estaba sentado a su lado al borde de la bañera.  
-Craig, soy judio, yo no tengo las mismas celebraciones que tu.  
-¿y no hacen nada?.  
-Celebramos Hanukkah.

-...-dijo craig XD.

-no tienes ni idea de lo que es, o si?  
Craig negó con la cabeza. Kyle sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.  
-Es una celebracion de ocho días con cantos y bailes.  
-Bueno, si celebras una sola navidad no creo que te pase nada.  
-Pero yo no se celebrar navidad.- dijo acercándose al chico, Craig se puso de pie tomandola de los hombros.  
-Yo te enseño, pero necesito que me digas que celebraras navidad.- Kyle lo penso un momento pero luego asintio, craig esbozo una sonrisa triunfante.  
-Bueno, por solo este año haré la excepción.  
-Tranquilo, no creo que de aqui a la proxima navidad sigas siendo chica.  
-Pero que hare con mis padres, en una semana mas es navidad. - dijo con culpabilidad, imaginandose la que armaría su mamá si se enterara de todo el lío en el que estaba  
-Envia otra carta. - dijo el azabache con simpleza.  
-No se si caeran dos veces...  
-¿porque no caeran dos veces? - dijo maliciosamente Craig mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda de la chica  
-Tampoco son tan idiotas.  
-bueno, podrias tratar.  
-¿Tu quieres que celebre navidad contigo?.- dijo sentandose en el suelo apoyando su rostro en las rodillas de craig.  
-Si, me gustaria celebrar con mi novia.- dijo, kyle se comenzo a reir y lo miro con una ceja alzada.-¿De que te ries?.  
-Pareciera que te gustara que fuera tu novia.  
-no me gusta.- kyle lo miro y le regalo una dulce sonrisita sracastica.

...

-Token..

-toooken.

Keny/Martina trataba de despertar al chico el cual ni interes en eso demostraba.  
-Por favor Token.- dijo zarandeandolo hasta que por fin el chico se digno a abrir un ojo.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Ya es hora de levantarse.  
-Si, solo cinco minutos.- dijo tapandose nuevamente.  
-Ooww, que lastima, entonces supongo que me duchare yo sola... - sedujo la rubia, ocasionando que el Moreno pegara un brinco y se parara en menos de lo que canta un gallo.  
-con guuuuusto te acompañare! - canturreo el pelinegro mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura y la conducía al baño.  
-ese es mi chico - sonrió Kenny mientras besaba a Token en los labios dulcemente.

...

-me alegro que ya te sientas mejor Sarah - sonrió Clyde mientras le servia leche al tazón de la chica en lo que ella buscaba el cereal.  
-pues claro, que esperabas de mi? - río Cartman con aires de grandeza. En eso, los ojos de Clyde se desviaron hasta el trasero de la muchacha agachada. Para ser de complexión llenita, tenía buen cuerpo. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvío la mirada bastante sonrojado.  
-y que me vas a regalar para Navidad Clydecito? - sonrió Cartman mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del castaño.  
-eso ya lo veré 'Lady Sarah' - bromeo mientras le pegaba de manera juguetona con la cuchara en la punta de la nariz. - pero hablando de regalos, te tengo uno.  
-en serio? - pregunto toda ilusionada y emocionada.  
-Cierra los ojos, y si espías te quedas sin regalo.  
Cartman torció lo labios pero obedeció a fin de cuentas. Clyde saco el regalo de su escondite y se situó detrás de Eric, abrazandola por la cintura.  
-Pero que...? - empezó a reaccionar la castaña cuando bajo la vista y vio al adorable sapo de peluche que había visto en la tienda el otro día.  
-Gracias Clyde! - se emociono Sarah mientras abrazaba el sapo y se volteaba para quedar de frente a su 'novio', quien todavía la tenía por la cintura.  
-es un regalo para mi chica - sonrió encantadoramente, provocando el sonrojo de la mas baja.  
- en... En serio me... Me quieres?  
Clyde se sonrojo a sobremanera pero se limito a acariciar la mejilla de la chica y acercar mas su rostro al de ella  
-en serio te quiero.  
Entonces Cartman unió sus labios en un apasionado beso. Clyde tardo un poco en reaccionar gracias al shock, pero cuando lo hizo, la beso con aun mas intensidad y deseo mientras la apegaba mas a el.  
-ya era hora idiota - sonrió Sarah cuando se separo para tomar aire, para luego empezar otro beso.

...

La pelirroja y Craig estaba acurrucados en la sala de estar viendo Red Racer, cuando el celular de Craig sonó. Contesto de mala gana al ver quien era.  
- Clyde, estoy viendo Red Racer, no me molestes dentro de media hora o te parto la cara, bestia... Esta bien, pero iremos cuando termine Red Racer! - y colgó.  
-que pasa? - pregunto Kyle mirando con curiosidad al azabache.  
-Clyde y los demás quieren que nos reunamos en la heladería de la plaza.  
-y si es importante?  
-nah, conozco a ese idiota, no es nada de que preocuparse.  
-Esta bien - dijo Kyle poco convencida, pero aun así, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del azabache.

...

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la heladería de la plaza comercial, pidieron sus helados y empezaron con el tema.  
-bueno, Tweek y yo queremos hacer otra carta para tener otra semana mas. - decia Natalia mientras le daba una lamida a su helado de cajeta.  
- no es mala idea - apoyo Token mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Kenny y le daba una probada de su helado de zarzamora.  
-de hecho, nosotros estábamos pensando en lo mismo hacia un rato.  
-Vaya Craig, quien diría que te encariñaste con Kyle! Eso es nuevo. - bromeo Clyde. Le sacaron el dedo. Al fin y al cabo, decidieron hacer la carta en casa de Token (otra vez). Ahora se supone que estaban en un crucero sorpresa por vientnam y duraría semana y media su viaje por los mares asiáticos. Gracias a dios, todos los padres se creyeron TODO y no se preocuparon por sus hijos.

...

-No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas para creerse la historia.- decia Kyle estirada en la cama de craig con este a su lado apoyado en su vientre.

-Si, se nota que son tus padres.- kyle le pego en la punta de la nariz con un dedo.-Auch.

-¿como lo haces para sonar siempre con el mismo tono de voz?.

-Tambien puedo sonar enojado.

-hm.- dijo mirando el techo, craig se removio un poco y cerro sus ojos, kyle lo miro con una tierna sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

...

-Oye, ¿como es posible que tus padres se crean esa historia?.- decia Token a keny el cual se probaab prenda por prenda, otra vez.

-Porque son unos idiotas, y dudo que les importe mucho en realidad.- dijo con un semblante mas triste.

-¿Porque dices eso?.

-Porque...bueno en realidad nunca le he importado mucho a la gente.

-A mi si me importas.- keny/martina lo miro con una sonrisa adorable y se sento a su lado para darle un beso.

-eres tan tierno.- dijo ahora abrazandolo, Token solo se dejaba hacer feliz por la chica.

...

-Tweeeek!.-decia stan/natalia ¨atrapada¨ en la ducha ya que no habia llevado toalla.

-GAh!.

-Me traerias toalla?.- tweek que estaba viendo el computador se levantoa coger una toalla para Natalia.

-To-toma.- dijo tratando de no mirar a la chica.

-Gracias cute.-dijo guiñandole un ojo, tweek sonrio con ternura.

Despues de un rato la chica salio del baño con la toalla envolviendole el cuerpo.

-Natalia.- dijo tweek mirandola cogiendo su ropa.

-¿Si?.

-Te quiero.- stan se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo tambien tweeky.- dijo mirando al adorable chico que tenia en frente.

...

-Yaaa...dime.- rogaba clyde a Sarah la cual no le queria decir el nombre que le pondria a su peluche nuevo de rana.

-No clyde no te dire.

-Pero diiiiiimeeee, no te dire nada lo juro.

-No.

-Saaaaraaaaaah...- decia clyde poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.-Dime.

-No.

-Pofiiii.-dijo de manera muy adorable.

-Bueno!.- dijo con leve molestia.- se llamara...Clyde.

-Ah?.- el chico la miro con una ceja alzada.-pero ese es mi nombre.

-¿Y?

-¿Enserio le pondras asi?.- cartman lo miro y penso por un momento, su rana de peluche que se encontraba en su casa ya se llamaba clyde, ¿y si le ponia...

-Entonces se llamara sarah.- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

-Sarah...pero...ah bueno sarah esta bien.

-Clyde, te tengo una mision.- dijo mirando al chico de forma peligrosa.

-¿Una mision?.

-Nesecito que saques algo de mi casa.- clyde lo miro con impresion ¿acaso estaba loca?

-Pero eso es muy peligroso!.- dijo con apuro.

-No, sera facil , creeme.- dijo con carita de cachorrito.

-Bueno?.- dijo dudoso clyde, sarha lo tomo y le dio un beso que lo termino convenciendo.

_ejejejej...keda hay! XD...em bueno ya saben que lo hago con Creppy da Silva. y eso jeeeeeee...asi que por eso esta mejor, porque si lo hiciera solo uuuuyyy.! seria una mierda u.u...por eso es mejor hacerlo de a dos *O* !_

_Ojala les guste...Richard Richi Richi *O* XD...jejej ese es mi nombre XD...perdon estoy aburrido u/u XD._


	9. Chapter 9

_perdon el atraso pero tratare de subir pronto los capis...u.u_

Cartman y Clyde estaban sentados en la cama.

-Pero Sarah, no lo se, ¿ y si me descubren?.- decia preocupado clyde por la peticion de cartman/sarah.

-Clyde no seas marica.

-No soy marica, no quiero problemas, ¿porque no se lo pides a otra persona?.- Cartman penso por un momento.

-No, tu eres mi chico, tu deves hacerlo.

-O si no que?.- dijo clyde hechandose hacia atras en la cama.

-Si lo haces.- cartman se subio sobre el sorprendiendolo.-te doy un regalo *O*.

Clyde se paso una pelicula completa por la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bu-bueno.- dijo y sarah simplemente sonrio.

...

Por otro lado Barbara(kyle) acostada en la cama como si nada mirando su celular cuando aparecio craig y se le tiro encima.

-Me aplastas puto idiota.- dijo con *amor* kyle a su novio.

-Callate, tu eres la puta idiota.- dijo craig ya con su rostro a la altura del otro sonriendo.

-Callate tu imbecil, quitate.- dijo empujandolo del pecho pero sin conseguir nada.

-No, estoy comodo.- dijo tomandola de la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Tu lo estas, pero yo no.- dijo estirandose resignada.

-Ja, siempre gano.- dijo craig, el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto dirigiendose a por su poleron.

-¿craig?.- craig le dirigio su atencion.-¿ a donde vas?.- dijo levantandose levemente.

-No lo se, a caminar, supongo.

-Solo?

-¿Quieres venir?.- dijo mirandola.

-mmmmbueno, ¿me estiras mi poleron?.- Craig miro donde estaba el objeto mencionado, lo tomo y se lo alzo a la chica la cual ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Vamos?

-Si...-Craig abrio y la dejo salir primero. Durante el trayecto el cual se dirigia a el mismo parque de antes craig la llevo tomada de la cintura, pero Barbara/Kyle no se quejo en ningun momento.

-Este lugar es bonito.-dijo kyle sentandose en una banca, craig se sento a su lado pero al poco rato recosto su cabeza en la piernas de la chica la cual solo lo miro con una dulce sonrisa.

-Nah.

-Si es bonito.

-No.

-Si.

-Mas bonito es quien lo dice.-Kyle lo miro con un tanto de confusion, pero solo se limito a sonreir y quitandole el gorro suavemente a craig para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabello.

-Bonito o bonita?.-dijo juguetonamente.

-Ambas.-La pelirroja se sonrojo y solo se inclino a besar la frente del chico.

-Me acompañas donde Token?

-Claro.

...

-Tweek me pudro -o- -decia aburrido stan/natalia mientras cambiaba la tele.

-¿Que quieres?.- dijo tweek nervioso por no saber que hacer con la chica.

-¿Porque no vamos donde craig y kyle?.- dijo con carita de porfiiis.

-Bueno.- dijo tweek con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Sabes?, contigo no me preocupa completar toda la lista .- dijo de pronto provocando que al otro le dieran ataques de nervios

-Ah! Natalia!

-No, no te pongas nervioso.- dijo acercandose a el y besandolo.- por favor no seas tan nervioso.

-Tu! dijiste!.- stan sonrio y lo miro a los ojos.

-Es la verdad tweeky, es que eres tan, tierno, y me tratas genial.

-Ah! yo, no lo se, aun eres stan.- dijo a lo que la chica lo miro sorprendido.

-Bueno, tienes razon.- dijo apartandose lentamente, tweek la tomo de nuevo con fuerza por la cintura y la acerco a el sorprendiendolo.

-No, espera no te alejes!.- dijo dandole un beso, stan abrio los ojos con sorpresa pero despues de un momento correspondio.

-Te quiero tweek.- dijo al separarse del beso.

-Yo a ti...

-eres adorable, por eso digo que no me molestaria completar la lista contigo.

-O/O

...

Token estaba como si nada en la pc mientras keny lo miraba tratando de quemarlo por no prestarle atencion.

-Tengo frio ¬¬.- dijo tratando de llamar su atencion.

-Acuestate.

-Pero...quiero que te acuestes conmigo.- dijo acercandose al chico.

-Pero Martina, quiero ver mi facebook xD.- jaja xD.

-Pero, ¿que prefieres?¿tu estupido facebook...-dijo señalando la pagina.- o a mi?.- dijo sentandose sobre sus piernas de forma coqueta.

-Ahhh...- Token penso un momento.- a ti, pero primero dejame etiquetaaaarr...- keny se paro de golpe y se fue a acostar amargada.

-Buenas noches!, peor novio del mundo.

-¿Pero que hice?.- Token se acerco a la chica pero esta se tapo mas y le saco el dedo.- u_u' bueno bueno, me acostare contigo.

-No no, vete a tu amado facebook, ya no te quiero cerca.

-Pero...

-No Token, vete , o sabes que?, mejor quedate, yo me hire.

Martina/Keny se levanto cogiendo sus cosas.

-¿A donde?

-Con kyle, el me aceptara.

-Pero no te bayas!.- dijo abrazandola de la cintura.- yo te nesecito!

-No, me hire de todas formas.- dijo tratando de zafarse, pero Token no la solto.

-No tu te quedas conmigo.- dijo tomandola en brazos y tirandose con ella sobre la cama.

-Sueltame! yo me voi a ir...- Token la tomo y le dio un beso apasionado, martina de berrinchuda se demoro pero al final correspondio al beso.

-¿Te quedas?.- dijo token con ojitos de perro.

-Bueno, pero quiero eso!.- dijo apuntando la pc con la pagina de facebook aun.- lejos ¬¬.

-Buueno.- dijo resignado Token.

...

Clyde se encontraba parado junto a sarah/Cartman fuera de la casa del Chico/chica.

-Bueno, comencemos.-dijo clyde con resignacion comenzando a escalar un arbol.

-¿Que carajo haces?.- dijo con fingida calma cartman.

-Escalo a tu ventana.

-Clyde, por si no te has dado cuenta, el arbol esta como cinco metros mas lejos de mi ventana.

-¿Y que propones tu señorita experta en invadir cuartos?.

-Simple, tomas la cuerda (dijo tomando la cuerda), la lanzas sobre ese tejado (dijo lanzandola al tejado y el otro lado callendo en su poder), y luego escalas hacia mi ventana con toda confianza.- dijo entregandole la cuerda.

-aH...-fue lo que pudo modular clyde ya que no se podia creer que cartman supiera tan bien como hacerle a esas cosas.

-Ahora cariño mio sube.

Clyde trago saliva y comenzo a subir de a poco por la pared, por lo menos la cuerda estaba firme. Luego de un rato logro llegar a la ventana, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque callo con dureza dentro de la pieza.

-Ash! clyde con silencio...-dijo con desesperacion cartman.

-Me cai! y me duele el trasero todo porque a ti se te ocurrio buscar tu estupido peluche de rana!.- dijo lanzando el peluche el cual cartman atrapo al momento.

-Imbecil no es un estupido peluche de rana! es mi SAPO Clyde.- dijo abrazando con amor el peluche.

-Tu que?

-Mi sapo Clyde.-Volvio a decir mientras clyde llagaba a su lado.

-¿Porque carajo tenias que ponerle ese nombre?.

-Eso no te incumbe, al menos mi sapo clyde no me grita, cierto sapo clyde.- Clyde oia y miraba con asombro como la chica hablaba y abraza a ese peluche el cual el no le encontro ninguna gracia.

-Hey, yo no te grito, claro como tu no fuiste el que casi se rompé el culo contra el suelo.

-Callate clyde o yo mismo me encargo en rompertelo apenas vuelva a ser un chico.

-No seas idiota.

-No soy idiota clyde, cuidado que yo cumplo lo que digo.

Clyde lo miro con el seño fruncido y un leve sonrojo, se acerco y arrebatandole el peluche para luego de las muñecas atrincarala a la pared y comenzar a besarla con desicion, no se hiba a dejar que una ¨¨Chica¨ lo amenzara de tal forma.

-Sueltame tarado!, dame mi sapo.

-Shh..-clyde solo volvio al beso anterior y cartman ante tanta dominacion, ya que por desgracia siendo chica era mas devil que clyde, solo correspondio y se dejo dominar por el chico unos momentos.

...

Como Token habia bajado a preparar algo de comer, keny/Martina quedo a Solas con su ahora COMPETENCIA, el Facebook.

-¿Quien lo diria?, tu y yo, cara a cara.

-...

-Aw! y no diras nada.

-...

-Ya veo, ¿crees que porque hace un rato te habia preferido te elegia siempre no es asi?.

-...

-Te quedas en silencio por que no sabes que decir.- keny se volteo sonriendo con satisfaccion, pero en ese momento, en ese presiso y poco oportuno momento le llego un mensaje por el chat de facebook a Token.

Gloomy scream: Que bien te ves Token (Refiriendose a la foto de perfil del chico).

-Cabrona! y me enfrentas!.- dijo furiosa keny tomando un bate que habia justamente hay.

Gloomy scream: ¿te parece si salimos uno de estos dias tu y yo?.

-Ah! y ahora encima te lo quieres llevar lejos de mi! Cabron Facebook!

Gloomy scream dice: Bueno hay me llamas, te dejo mi cel, (numero telefonico).

-Ah!, no perra no te lo llevaras!.- dijo dando un bataso a l computador en el momento en el que Token entraba y veia la escena y tambien como su computador salia disparado por la ventana y un vaso de agua que habia hay mojaba el borde de la ventana.

-¿Po-porque hi-hiciste esoo?.- dijo token tomandose la cabeza, la chica se volteo asustada a el.

-El, el...me estaba seduciendo!.

-Que?

-Yo, el se suicido! y me estaba seduciendo!.

-Martina...!

-Perdon Token! esque yo...bueno yo...estaba celosita!.

-Martina destrozaste el computador porque estabas celosa.

-Siiiiiiiii lo se!.- Token se acerco a ella y la miro de pies a cabeza con viva confusion en sus ojos.

-Keny, no seas estupido, no puedes sentir celos de algo inanimado.

-Perdon...-volvio a repetir Keny agachando la cabeza.- y soy Martina.

-Lose.- dijo token levantandole la mirada y dandole un suave beso en los labios.- pero no quiero que vulevas a hacer una estupez asi de nuevo.

-Bueno...

-Ahora, ¿ que le digo a mis padres?

-...

-...

-...

-Ayudame ¬¬

-Yo? ¡¿porque yo ese es tu problema?

-¬¬...

-Okey...lose.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama a pensar una escusa para los padres de Token.

-Digamos que entro gotzilla y con su cola lo boto...-dijo*inteligentemente* keny.

-¬¬...no lo creo.

-Aw bueno, y si le decimos que...

-Ya se! pero es un poco...emm no creo que funcione.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitacion se abrio.

-Hola Token...-dijo Craig con su tipica voz entrando en el cuarto.

-Hola Token, Keny!.- dijo feliz entrando Kyle.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Pasamos a saludar.- dijo Token acercandose a los chicos pero kyle en cambio se acerco donde estaba antes el compu de token.

-¿Y tu Computador?.- dijo Token mirando con la ceja alzada.

-Se callo por la ventana.-dijo Token como si nada.

-Por aca?...Ah!.-en ese momento kyle se habia apoyado en el marco de la ventana por lo que se resbalo hacia adelante, como la ventana era un poco mas grande, por lo tanto el borde estaba mas abajo, resbalo y callo hacia abajo.

-OoO!Kyle!.- dijo Craig asomandose con rapidez por la ventana.

-Estoy biien...-dijo kyle tirado abajo.- Aqui encontre el computador xD.

-Rayos pero como?...- dijo keny y entonces recordo el agua que tambien se habia derramado.

-¬¬ Ay dios Martina u.u'- dijo Token.

-Amm...Yo creo que bajare por mi chica o.o'.- dijo Craig saliendo de la pieza, tras el fue Token y Keny.

...3 minutos mas tarde-...Los chicos estaban en la sala de la casa de Token sentados con kyle estirada en un sillon con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio, y los padres de Token con ellos.

-Entonces me dicen que...-dijo el padre de Token.- Barbara entro, resbalo con agua a gran velocidad, la ventana estaba abierta, entonces choco contra el computador y callo por la ventana junto a este?.

-Exacto.- asintieron los chicos presentes, eccepto Barbara que estaba demaciado preocupada pensando en su dolor de espalda.

-Baya, bueno al menos a ella no le paso nada mas grave.- dijo su madre.

-Asi es pero...y mi compu?.- dijo Token con un puchero.

-Hijo te compraremos otro, pero ahora lo importante es llevarla al hospital para chequear que este bien.

-Aw...-fue lo unico que pudo modular Kyle.

-¿LInda tienes tus documentos?.- en ese momento kyle se levanto como si por arte de magia se hubiera recuperado.

-Aw no no, yo estoy no se preocupe.- dijo kyle al recordar que por su cambio no tenia documentos ni nada.

-bueno pero estas segura?.- dijo la madre.

-No se preocupe yo la llevare.- dijo craig poniendose de pie.

-Bueno pero con cuidado.

-Aja!.- dijeron ambos y salieron por la puerta.

-baya estaban apurados.- dijo el padre.

-Amm...perdon pero creo que yo me ire a acostar.- dijo keny poniendose de pie.- no me siento muy bien...

_bueno dejo hay ya que no tengo mucho tiempo u.u...se que es poco pero devo hacer cosas...bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Les voi a ser sincero...me daba una paja enooooooorme escribir xD...pero me dije a mi mismo ke devia hacerlo -o-...o de seguro me golpearian xDDDDjuajua bueno aki dejo..._

-Kyle no puedo creer que te cayeras de la ventana ¬_¬'.- decia Craig llevando a su novia al hospital.

-No es mi culpa que el tonto de Token tubiera mojado el borde de su ventana.-decia kyle deteniendose frente a una banca y sentandose en ella.

-¿Pense que hiriamos al hospital?

-No, no quiero que me examinen, ademas de que me da verguenza estoy seguro de que no tengo nada.

-¿Y si tienes algo?

-No craig, lo dudo.- dijo levantandose de nuevo pero al momento sintio un punzaso horrible en la espalda.

-Por eso es que devemos ir al doctor.- dijo craig poniendole una mano por la espalda para sujetarla y procurar que de forma imprevista fuese a caer.

-No no no, lo que yo nesecito es ir a casa y estirarme.

-Bueno entonces vamos.- dijo craig tomandola como si fuera una princesa.

-¿Pero porque asi, oye?, ya bajame.- dijo forcejeando levemente, craig la bajo pero la mantuvo apegada a el por la cintura.

-¿Porque me miras asi?..- dijo kyle sintiendo la penetrante mirada de craig sobre el.

-¿Que no puedo mirarte?

-No es eso, es solo que es...un poco incomodo.- dijo bajando levemente la mirada, pero craig se la sostuvo y la levanto a su altura para luego unir de forma simple sus labios con los de la pelirroja.

Kyle por un momento sintio como su corazon se detenia y sus manos sudaban por lo nervios de tener al pelinegro de esa manera. Sintio como craig movia sus labios contra los de el, tardo un momento pero al final correspondio al beso e incluso paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro el cual era un poco mas alto.

-Cra-craig...-dijo con voz temblorosa mirando directo a los ojos del mencionado.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo de forma suave apoyando el menton sobre el hombro de la chica.

-tu...no nada.-dijo con nerviosismo. Craig solo sonrio y guio su rostro apoyandolo a su pecho.

tweek y stan/natalia se encontraban parados fuera de la casa de craig pero como este no estaba nadien les abrio la puerta ya que los padres y su hermana tambien habian salido.

-Baya...-decia natalia poniendo sus manos en las caderas..-donde estaran?

-no lo se- decia Tweek el cual solo pensaba en lo genial que seria tener una taza de cafe en sus manos para pasar el frio que hacia.

-Bueno ya que no estan como no aprovechamos de pasear por hay.- dijo con una sonrisa enorme natalia tomado el brazo del chico.

-Gah! pepero hace mucho frio!.- dijo tweek temblando.- porke no mejor nos devolvemos a casa y vemos una pelicula juntos.

-Bueno...-stan/natalia lo penso un momento.- bueno si hace frio y una pelicula se me apetece bastante n_n.

Tweek la tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos de nuevo a la casa de tweek. Durante el trayecto, pasaron en frente de la casa de stan, el cual agacho la cabeza con un poco de aire de tristeza.

-Pensar que antes amaba pasar mucho tiempo fuera de mi casa, y ahora me gustaria poder entrar y encerrarme en mi cuarto, o escuchar las tonteras de mi papá.-dijo con tono triste.

-Gah!

-¿Que pasa Tweek?.

-No nada.- dijo tweek el cual la tomaba de la cintura sintiendo nervios al ver que stan extrañaba su casa.

-Tweek, al menos te tengo a ti.- dijo stan abrazando al chico.

Clyde estaba sentado al lado de cartman/sarah el cual acurrucaba bien a los peluches bien juntitos.

-Me puedes repetir el nombre de los sapos esos?.- decia clyde.

-Te dije que este es clyde, y este sarah.- dijo cartman moviendo al peluche nombrado.

-Y porque ellos estan tan juntitos y nosotros no?.- insistio clyde tomandola de la cintura.

-Porque...porque...

-Ya no le busques excusa si sabes que es ridiculo tener a los peluches hay acostados cuando deveriamos ser nosotros.- dijo clyde tirando los peluchas y echando a sarah sobre la cama lanzandose el encima.

-Clyde!.- dijo sarah poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico.

-Ya no te pongas...-dijo dandole un beso que fue correspondido.- ademas eres tan linda, me encantas.- dijo dandole otro beso con mas pasion el cual sin problema alguno fue correspondido.

-Clyde...-gimio cartman al sentir las manos de el chico sobajear uno de sus pechos por debajo de su blusa y sosten.

-Te gusta?.- dijo seductoramente al momento que besaba su cuello.

-No! correte!.- dijo empujando a clyde de la cama.

-Ah? que pasa?.- dijo desconcertado.

-No, me duele...-dijo cartman tomando con ambas manos su espalda.

-Ya no inventes...-dijo Clyde.

-Creo que vomitare...-dijo caminando al baño y encerrandose hay.

-Que?, aun no hacemos nada y ya estas embarazada?, baya que potente soy.- dijo posando su mano en su barbilla.

-No estoy embarazada!.- decia cartman del otro lado del baño.

-Y entonces?.- dijo, pero al momento se escucho como la chica vomitaba.- uy si que te dio O_o.- dijo al oir.

...

Silencio general.

-¿Sarah estas bien?.- dijo clyde desesperado por ese silencio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-AH! SARAH!.- dijo con desesperacion clyde al oir el grito de la chica mientras comenzaba a forcejear la puerta para abrirla, pero sin resultado alguno.

-Clyde!, no clyde no entres!.

-Pero que te paso?

-LLama a tu mama

-MI mama

-Si.

-Porque?

-Solo HAZLO!

-Bubueno...pero no te enojes.- dijo agachando la cabeza y dirijiendose a donde estaba su madre.

_bueno llego aki porke me da paja poner el resto u_u...xDDD jeje esteee...supongo ke ahora subire mas rapido que antes ya que lo deje sin nada mucho tiempo muajjaja...XDDDD aki keda y ahora a pensar mas para el prox capi...n_n..._


	11. Chapter 11

Clyde llego con su madre y entonces luego de que amabas mujeres se encerraran media hora en el baño, pudo pregunntar que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa mama?,¿Qué tiene sarah?.- dijo cuando ambas salieron del baño.

-Los dejo solo chicos.- dijo la mama de clyde saliendo de la habitacion dejando a sarah con clyde para que esta le explicara.

-Clyde no tengo ganas de hablar.- dijo cartman/ sarah antes de que este empezara con las preguntas.

-Pero yo si, quiero saber que te paso.- dijo clyde tomandola de los hombros.

-Eso no importa, si me recuesto estare bien.

, primero me diras que te dio, porque te dio, como esque te dio, y cuando se te pasara.- dijo con un tono mas autoritario clyde a lo que cartman tuvo que sentarse con el en la cama y contar lentamente lo que le habia pasado.

-Bueno clyde (hijo de puta ¬¬), lo que pasa es que…

…

Mientras tanto Tweek y Natalia/Stan se dirigian nuevamente a casa.

-No me contesta ni el celular.- decia con un tono de desepcion stan.

-Talvez salieron y se les quedo.- dijo tweek tratando de apasigüar su preocupacion.

-Si puede que tengas razon…. Tweek.- dijo el chico de pronto al sentir algo raro.

-¿Qué pasa stan?.

-No, no me siento muy bien… me duele.- dijo antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

-Gah!.- grito tweek con nervios a flor de piel agachandose al lado del cuerpo inconciente de la chica.-Natalia! Despierta!

En ese momento hiba pasando por el lugar el papa de stan junto a gerald, jimbo y Ned.

-¿Hye niño que pasa porque gritas?.- Dijo Randy acercandose.

-GAH!.- fui la unica respuesta de Tweek.

-Miren hay!.- dijo Jimbo.- Parece que esa chica tiene algo.

-Tu crees?.- dijo Ned.

-No lo se, y si la llevamos a un hospital.- dijo Gerald.- se ve mal.

-No!- dijo Tweek.

-¿Por qué no?.- le pregunto Randy.

-Solo devo llevarla a mi casa a recostarse.- dijo Tweek acercandose mas a la desvanecida chica.

-No creo que nesecite un medico.- dijo Gerald.

-Entonces, ¿ayudamos al niño con problemas a as drogas a llevarla a su casa?.- dijo Jimbo.

-No tengo problemas con las drogas!.

-No si sabemos que te llevas exelente con ellas.- Dijo Ned al minuto que los hombres comenzaban a reir.

-GAH!, no me molesten!.- dijo poniendose en pie.

-jejej, bueno te ayudaremos a llevarla a tu casa.- le dijo Randy.

Los hombres se acercaron a tomar a la chica y al voltearla.

-Que linda muchacha!.- dijo Randy con baba y todo.

-Gah! Ya no quiero que ayuden.- dijo tweek nervioso.

-¿Tweek?.- se escucho a espaldas de los otros, cuando se voltearon vieron a Craig ( que lo recordaron por el mala influencia) y a otra linda pelirroja que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera.

-Ohhh!, pero que muchacha mas hermosa!.- dijo Jimbo sin dejar de mirar de pies a cabeza a la linda pelirroja.

-¿Qué paso?.- dijo craig acercandose y viendo a Natalia desmayada.

-Gah!, craig!, nose! Se cayo sola!.- dijo con nervios al maximo tweek.

-Bueno abra que hacer algo.- dijo kyle.

-No se preocupe señorita, mi camioneta esta estacionada aquí cerca, la puedo buscar y podemos llevar a la chica en ella a su casa.

-Bueno, ami no me parece mal idea.- dijo Craig mirando a una preocupada Barbara.

-No lo se.- decia kyle con miedo a que la reconocieran, entonces sintio una mano posarse sobre la de ella, miro a craig el cual le sonreia de una manera que provoco que casi se derritiera alli mismo.

-ire por la camioneta.- dijo Jimbo al momento que salia de hay.

…

Token y kenny que finalmente habian decidido salir a casa de Tweek para ver a kyle y ver si ellos podian llevarla al hospital, se encontraron con nada mas ni nada menos en el momento en el que subian a Natalia a la camioneta de Jimbo.

-¿Qué carajos paso aquí?.- dijo Token con la ceja alzada.

-No sabemos, sta…digo Natalia de pronto asi de la nada se desmayo.- lo contesto kyle.

Kenny estaba parado a un lado de Ned que no le despegaba el ojo .

-¿Qué?.- dijo por lo incomodo de la situacion.

-Ned, no seas baboso y vamos, llevemos a la chica a casa del rubio.- le dijo Jimbo.

-Nosotros iremos mañana para que descansen.- le dijo Craig a Tweek para dejar espacio en la camioneta.

.Bueno.

Entonces partieron con Tweek y Natalia primero, mientras los otros se quedaban atrás.

-¿Qué le habra dado?

-No lo se, mejor vamos a casa, me siento cansado.- dijo kyle dirigiendose a los otros.

-Si, hoy fue un dia….como decir…no fue un dia muy bueno.- dijo Token.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana?.- dijo Martina.

-Supongo que si.

Porfin los chicos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Kyle y Craig llegaron, de inmediato kyle se estiro en la cama, craig que retendia hacer lo mismo, se tiro pero sobre la chica.

-¿Por qué tienes que aplastarme?.- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido kyle.

-¿Te molesta?.-le dijo craig conn una sonrisa.

-si….bueno un poco.- dijo ruborizandose y mirando a otro lado, despues de todo no se le hacia tan molesto teer al chico sobre.

-¿Para que te sonrojas?.- dijo crai inexpresivamente.

-Eso no te importa.-dijo mirandolo con el ceño fruncido aun.

-Tan agresiva.- dijo al momento que lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos y le plantaba un beso.

Kyle sintio de nuevo esos nervios que habia sentido antes, sin embargo esta vez no correspondio bien y lo separo de el.

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo craig tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué carajos te dio ahora con besarme?.- dijo kyle empujandolo para poder sentarse, craig sonrio y tomando las piernas de la chica las puso alrededor de sus propias caderas sorprendiendo mas a kyle.

-Te beso porque me gustas, torpe.- dijo acercandose mas a ella en la misma posicion que el habia dejado.

-Hm…pues deja de hacerlo, es molesto.- dijo tratando de sacar un pie pero craig la apego mas a el por la cintura.

-¿Por qué no me dejas quererte?.

-Tu no me quieres.- djo kyle suavizando el gesto al oir lo que le habia dicho craig.

-Si te quiero.

-No me quieres.- esta vez fue craig el que fruncio el gesto.

-¡Que si te quiero!.- dijo volviendo a besar a kyle, esta vez kyle tambien correspondio al beso pasando sus manos por la cabeza del chico.

-Entonces porque…antes eras tan malo?.- dijo kyle sin soltar el cabello de craig el cual lo tenia sensualmente tomado entre sus manos.

-No queria ser obio.- dijo craig quedandose mirando a kyle el cual se comenzaba a sonrojar.

Kyle se acerco a el dandole un suave beso que de a poco ambos comenzaron a intensificar. Craig le quito la polera dejandolo semidesnuda, kyle tambien iso lo mismo con la polera de craig.

-Craig….-gimio kyle al sentir la mano de craig colarse por su espalda con la intencion de quitarle el sostenedor. Una vez que lo hiso poso una de sus manos hay acariciando con ganas. Kyle que ya estaba demaciado sumido en el ejercicio que estaba realizando, bajo sus manos desabotonando el pantalon de craig el cual entendio la intencion separandose por un momento y quitandose el pantalon, y de paso quitandole la falda a kyle. Ambos ahora estaban solo con la ropa interior, de nuevo se apegaron sentandose kyle arriba de craig como en un principio, en pleno beso kyle sintio la ereccion de craig rozandole, kyle se separo y quedo mirandolo un momento.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Craig bajandole sus pantaletas a kyle provocandole escalofrios.

-¿Y luego?.- craig que ya se habia quitado hasta su boxer lo miro con sorpresa.

-NO se.- dijo acomodando a kyle sobre el, penetrando lentamente mientras la sostenia de la cintura.-

-ah!...aaah….- comenzo a gemir kyle sintiendo un dolor punzante pero placentero.

Pronto se acostumbro y craig la hecho hacia atrás mientras la empujaba despacio, momento despues se intensifico. Kyle gemia y se abrazaba a el con fuerza.

-Craig!.- gimio kyle anuciando su orgasmo.

-Kyle….-dijo craig sintiendo como el tambien acababa.

Ambos quedaron gadeantes sobre la cama, craig abrazo a kyle a el y los tapo.-

-Craig…

-Hum…

-Te devo decir algo…

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo craig mirando a la chica que estaba ahora apoyada en su pecho….


End file.
